When Darkness Turns To Light
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: When a young cybertronian is abandoned by the autobots in a burning building, she vows she'll get her vengeance. But when an important character from her past shows up, will she continue on her mission, or will she embrace the light?
1. Strange Awakenings Prologue and Ch 1

_"I can't explain myself at all." -All-American Rejects, It Ends Tonight _

Prologue

I hear a screech behind me, and know my plan is working. Another screech tells me my roadblock is close to complete. A few more cars just have to go off-course before my pursuants will have so much trouble tailing me I'll basically be home free. I feel another blast just barely miss my rear fender, speeding up slightly after this happening. I swerve around more cars, amazed by the ease I have maneuvering around these pathetic Earth vehicles. The stupid fleshlings keep swerving their vehicles away as I speed by them, crashing into more vehicles and causing huge "pile-ups," as they call these kinds of crashes on this small speck of dirt floating through this universe.

I hear a semi-truck honk behind me, alerting me to the autobot leader's presence. But, he has never caught me before, and I don't plan on ruining my get away record just yet. I engage my turbo boosters, which unfortunately are running on this plants primitive nitrous oxide. This pushes me by more cars, causing my speed to reach almost 120 miles per hour. I focus on the road, knowing that even my expert handling coupled with such high a speed and such a crowded highway was not a good mix.

Another blast distracts my attention as I try to veer out of it's line of fire, "t-boning", another primitive Earth term, a small car, squishy it, and it's passengers. I try to back away, but find myself stuck, front bumper encased in the weak metals of my victim. I rev my engines in frustration before doing the only thing I can think might help me escape.

I start to revert to my bipedal form, parts shifting and clicking into place to form what I really look like, not the measly Earth vehicle I was just disguised as. The car's remains fell off, just as I suspected. I finished my transformation just in time to have another shot fired my way, causing me to flip backwards, my stealth training and instincts kicking in.I look up to see the autobot's artillery specialist lining up his shot once more, but I am already prepared. I force my hand out, using my superior processor to force the metallic remains at the autobot, blocking his view. I quickly turn back around and leap forward, transforming once more before I hit the ground, and speeding through the piles of cars wrecked on my left and right. It's as if they all are lined up here to watch me hurt those who love me once more, but then there would be nothing to watch. No one loves me; I'm just a crankshaft. So that has become my name: Crankshaft.

_"Thanks for watching as I fall." -Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending _

Chapter 1

I sit idly in the abandoned parking lot, resting while I can. I have finally evaded Optimus and his men once more, but at a huge price for me: I dropped my armaments, now causing me to have no guns, just melee weapons. I think back to an easier time, one when I didn't have to runaway from everyone.

A time on Cybertron.

I wasn't always hated by everyone, I remember being quite popular amongst those who were also in my cache, the sectors we were sorted into based upon the type of job we had, and some others outside of it. But my life was ruined by two young bots with a stupid want for freedom. Orion Pax, now called Optimus Prime, and Megatron ruined my existence, causing me to torn apart by my companions, until finally, I was all alone. It caused me to develop a new outlook on things, and new goals. I was, and will no longer be, the simple Magnum. They destroyed that bot long ago. I am forced out my haze as I notice a car drive by, one I had already noticed pass by once before. I start my engine, holoform appearing behind the steering wheel. I back out of the parking spot and head towards the road. I turn on to the now barren street, taking it slow as I drive by the side street the suspicious car turned down. I don't notice it, but I can tell it's there, my scanner just barely picking up on the unaligned signal.

I continue to drive by the street, and after I get a few yards away, the muscle car reappears behind me. I speed my pace up slightly, but nothing too noticeable. The foreign vehicle does, too, but I had expected as much as. It flickers it's headlights in a way I know all too well, and my suspicions are confirmed. I respond back, using my turn signals to display the correct answer. The muscle car speeds up and gets around me, and I can finally make it out. It's a black '09 dodge challenger, with green barb-wire painted all along the side. Two green racing stripes are painted over the top of the car, starting at the hood then ending at the end of the trunk. It's windows are very heavily tinted, making me doubt sunlight would be able to penetrate it's windows. But that didn't matter, because our optics aren't inside of us; that would be quite a stupid upgrade, making us like the Earth vehicles, their eyes being their human driver's.

We pull in to an alleyway, quite a long one, too. We go to the very back of it when the other car begins to transform, and I follow suit. After a few moments, Lockdown and I are face-to-face. He is a rough looking bot, but this doesn't surprise me. His vehicle mode resembles him quite obviously. He looks me in the optics for a moment before giving my a quick hug. He holds me arms length away, and begins to speak, "Glad to see you, Crank."

I give a metallic laugh, "Always with that nickname, huh Lockdown?"

He smirks, "Either that or Shaftie. And knowing you, I have a feeling you would rather be called Crank." I nod my agreement and wait for him to begin his debrief. He notices my silence, so he jumps to the chase. "Apparently, Megatron has his eyes on this new autobot. Wouldn't tell me the name, just said my ninja bo-"

"Do NOT call my a ninja bot!" I burst suddenly.

He shrugs his indifference on the matter, acting as if Megatron ACTUALLY said "ninja bot." "Anyways," He continues, "He said you would be able to recognize him. Seeing as you are always causing trouble and all with the autobots. So what do ya say? Want to help me catch this one?"

I laugh, "Help? I think I have 'done' your last three jobs 'for' you!" But I hold my left servoe out, which he proceeds to grab in his. After this, he walks around me, and, without saying good-bye, transforms and drives off.

"Good old Lockdown," I mumble before following suit, but I turn left instead of right out of the alleyway, heading towards the autobots temporary base.

* * *

><p>I sit maybe a mile away, using my unusually good optics to watch the autobot's that hang around outside the makeshift base. I fidget a little, something quite unusual for such an experienced cybernetic stealth expert as myself. I focus more on where the yellow autobot stands with another, a bot that makes my processor tingle. I try and zoom in a little, but immediately leap back. The bot seems to hear me, looking in my general direction. I quickly turn my cloaking device on and duck behind a tree.<p>

A rustle in the bushes causes me to tense up to the point where I am slightly afraid I may not be able to move if need be. A small, fur-covered inhabitant of this planet hops out of the underbrush, and I relax ever so slightly. The creature has long, floppy ears, a small bushy white tail, and gray fur all over. I look at it's small beady eyes that sit a little ways behind it's pink nose. I bend down a little, intrigued by the alien creature. It hops forward, propelling it's self with it's sturdy looking back legs. I study it for a few more moments as it inches torwards me. It, too, seems intrigued by my appearance. I set a servoe down in the dirt in front of it and it inches forward, placing it's front paws upon my metallic hand. I feel a much missed smile spreading across my face as the creatures places it's whole body upon one of my fingers.

A servoe is suddenly at my neck, pinning me up against the tree. I struggle a little against the claws, dropping the poor creature. I look my attacker in the optics, and we both gasp simultaneously. I stare into the all too familiar optics, noticing the fear that runs through them change to something else. The mech releases me, confusion now lacing his bright blue optics. "Magnum?" The mech's voice tickles my processor once more, causing memories of a time before to surface. Memories I can't push back, even as hard as I try.

_"Magnum?" I heard Prowl's voice call through the smoke and flames. I tried to push myself out from under the wreckage, but can't, my right arm completely useless because of the bombing. "Magnum! Can you hear me?"_

_"Prowl!" I yelled, attempting to project my voice as loud as possible by cupping my left servoe in front of it. "I'm stuck!" I tried to heave the wreckage off of my back once more, to no avail. "Prowl!" I screamed, hoping the older bot can find me._

_"Magnum! Magnum, I'm coming!" His response sounded frantic, and I can't blame him. Another explosion startled me, going off maybe ten yards to my right. Pieces of concrete and other material hit me, other bits landing on the already nicely sized pile on top of me. I felt energon flow down my nasal plasting from a cut on my helm, trickling like a gentle stream into my mouth. I spat the fluid out, but only for more to find it's way back in. I sighed and rest my head on a chunk of rubble. "MAGNUM!"_

_My head darted up real fast. I looked to my left to find Prowl rushing over, a worried looking clouding his usually calm optics. "Prowl! Hurry up, it's getting REALLY hot!" I yelled, checking the temperature readings on my internal thermometer. It was the equivalent of over 300 degrees Fahrenheit. "Did you find Streaker and Swipe?"_

_Prowl reached me, kneeling down and frantically pulling stuff off. "Yeah," He grunted as he pulled of a particularly big piece of metal. "They were on they're way out when I last saw them. Don't need to worry bout-" Prowl was cut-off as another bomb was dropped right next to us. I heard footsteps come towards us, but saw nothing._

_"We found him!" I heard the familiar voice of Cliffjumper call to some other bots. I could hear him dash over to where Prowl must've been lying, ignoring where I da been buried by rubble. "Cliffjumper to Prime. I have located Prowl, and am bringing him to pass. Over and out." Cliffjumper must of picked up Prowl then, because Prowl wouldn't let him walk right by me. He must have been rendered unconscious by the blast, I kept thinking as I heard Cliffjumper run off._

_"Wait!" I choked as rubble attempted to enter my mouth. I began feeling the effects of the heat as I lay under the rubble for what felt like hours. I attempted several times to push myself up, but with only one good arm, didn't succeed. Eventually, I gave up, rested my helm upon my useless arm, and let the flames take me._

"Magnum?" Prowl's voice pulled me back to reality. I look up at his face, a face I hadn't seen since I was a youngling, trapped in the wreckage of our home.

"My name is not Magnum," I hiss, forcing myself to stand straight. "Not anymore." I mumble the last part, knowing he would hear it anyway. I look for my fuzzy friend, and find it's limp body on the ground, it's once beady eyes wide with fear. I pick it up, holding it to my chest cavity as I mourn the loss of the small creature that seemed to trust me when no one would. I feel lubricant begin to well up in my optics, causing me to remember who I am now. I throw the body on the forest floor, and turn my back to the bot who I had once looked up to.

"I thought you were dead," his voice seems distant as he too must be remembering what happened. He suddenly turns me to face him before pullling me in an awkward embrace. He then holds me armlength apart, just as Lockdown had a few hours ago. "Why didn't you radio Optimus you were coming?"

I shake the bot off, avoiding his hurt gaze. "Because I'm not an autobot, Prowl." I murmur the words softly, waiting for his response. I hear him stumble back a few steps, as if hit in the face. I quickly add, "But, I am not a decepticon either."

A puzzled look crosses his face, but is interrupted by more rustling in the bushes as the autobots known as Bumblebee and Ironhide enter my little clearing. They both immediately have their cannons warmed up and ready to fire upon me. They circle around to my sides, thinking they could keep me here if I tried to escape. I give a silent chuckle, watching how confused Prowl looks and how the other two look slightly shocked. "How'd you catch the bounty hunter, Prowl?" Ironhide inquires, his eyes glued to me.

"Bounty hunter?" Prowl's optics seem to grow huge with betrayal and hurt. "What are they talking about, Maggy?" Prowl uses the name he used to call me by, what everyone used to call me by, when we were younglings. He steps towards me, and I step back, my back now up against the tree.

Bumblebee and Ironhide share a confused glance before returning their attention back to me. I give yet another silent chuckle before shrugging my shoulders, "I hunt bots down for those who are willing to pay the price. Guess that makes me a bounty hunter." I glance up, a smirk dancing across my face.

Prowl looks at me with his big blue optics and a tortured expression on his face. "But, you said you weren't a decepti-"

"I'm not."

Ironhide laughs sarcastically from where he stands on my left side. "You _believe_ this bot, Prowl?" He steps up to me, placing his cannon right up to the left side of my helm. "She causes so much trouble for us, how could she not be a 'Con? In fact, I oughtta blow her helm off for what she's done recently."

I shake my head, my smirk growing larger. "Big mistake," I say. I swiftly grab the bigger bots weapon and use it to fling him at the yellow bot, causing them both to fly backwards and into a tree. My servoe darts out with my sedative-loaded needle in it towards Prowl. He brushes my servoe aside, finally getting into a fighting mindset once more. He lunges towards my 'weapon', meaning to disarm me. I kick my right foot up, hitting him square in the side, throwing him towards the others. He quickly spins in the air, landing in a position that on this planet screams, "NINJA!" He lunges towards me once more, and I deflect his attack once again, sending him flying into a tree on the left side of the small clearing. He lands with cat-like grace once more and prepares to lunge before freezing as something behind me catches his optic. I turn around to see-


	2. Memories

_"When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears." -Evanescence, My Immortal_

Chapter 2

_"Hey! Are you okay?" I feel someone shaking me, causing a pain to shoot through my right arm once more. I let out a low groan, but refuse to open my optics._

_"Whatcha got there, Springer?" I hear another bot ask, footsteps coming closer to where I am._

_"A little femme. Seems to be just barely a youngling." The bot, Springer, gives me another shake._

_The pain from my arm is now unbarable, so I grasp my right arm with my left servoe. I allow my optics to adjust and look at the big green mech that sits in front of me. I stare at him for a second or so, wondering if this is Well of All Sparks. After a quick scan of the area, I realize I must still be where the bombing took place.A big blue and white bot comes up behind Springer and looks at me with concerned optics. "What's your name, kid?"_

_"M-magnum." The word stumbles out of my mouth, my fear quite evident._

_"It's nice to meet you, Magnum. I am Ultra Magnus, and this deadbolt is Springer." Ultra Magnus points to the other bot, his face alight with a playful smirk._

_"This deadbolt has audio receptors that work, too, boss." Springer replies, attempting to gently pick me up._

_I leap backwards, landing in a defensive crouch, still cradling my right arm. "What are you?" I inquire the two now shocked bots._

_"We are part of the elite group, The Wreckers."_

I awake, shaking my head as I look around the unfamiliar room. I attempt to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots up my back. I yelp, falling back down. I glance around, noticing all the medic tools and datascans. This causes me to cock my head to the side a little, confusion taking over.

"What are you?" I see Prowl step out of the shadows. He looks as if he is hiding his emotions.

"I-" I yelp once more as I force myself into a sitting position. "Am a lot of things, Brother." I look him in the optics, "But I am no decepticon."

"But you work for them sometimes, don't you?" His voice cracks as he tries to hide the emotion he must feel: hurt.

"On occasions, yes." His eyes are flooded with pain then, his emotions no longer concealable.

"But-"

"That isn't the only thing I have ever done, Prowl. Just the most recent. Would you care to hear the rest of my story?" Prowl simply nods, his optics showing how weary he is.

I begin to weave my tale, telling him about when the Wreckers took me in after he abandoned me. I explain how they almost got me to join the autobots, until they, too, lost me. After that, I had stayed as far away from civilization as possible, afraid of being hurt once more. I explained how I had met Lockdown, a loner much like myself who refused to choose a side. I tell of how Lockdown and I became a team, vowing we would never betray the other. I neglect to tell him of all our bounties, but I assume he would catch on.

"Why do you hate the autobots then?" Prowl inquires, making me laugh.

"Did you not just hear my sob story about how I was abandoned TWICE by the autobots?" I let some of my hate flow out with my words, and watch as his eyes display their pain once more.

"Maggy," He uses the pet name once more, "I didn't mean to leave you. When I awoke in sickbay, I had immediately left to find you, much to Ratchet and Redalert's dismay. But all I found was a pile of melted metal where you had once been." I see lubricant leak from his optics, but his tears won't fool me.

"Quit your bullshittin', Prowl." I hiss, Prowl looking surprised by my tone. "You were glad to be rid of me I bet. No longer had to show your little sister how to defend herself, didn't have to keep an eye on her 24/7, and now you could actually join the autobots. And I heard you are apparently high up there." I add, checking all the information Lockdown and I have on him in our database.

"Magnum, how can you say that?" He looks really hurt, and a part of me wants to comfort him. But I don't.

"My name is not Magnum." I reply matter-of-factly. "The name is Crankshaft. This Magnum you speak of died a long time ago, during a decepticon bombing." I attempted to stand, but fall backwards, hitting my helm in the operating slab I was just on. I fall forward, but am able to catch myself, my hand darting back to grab where I once lay. I pull myself up slowing, swaying a little.

Prowl looks at me, his emotions hidden once more. Finally, he turns around and exits the room. I watch as he walks away, my spark aching. I, for the first time in a long time, feel guilt wash over me. I try to shake the thoughts away, but more memories force their way to the front of my mind.

_"Wreckers?" I inquire. I cock my head to the side a little, my confusion very obvious. "What are Wreckers?"_

_Ultra Magnus steps forward, Springer now standing behind him. "We are a group of autobots who put the 'Cons in their rightful place." He takes another step forward. "Where'd you learn stealth moves like that, little one?"_

_"My brother, Prowl." I whisper, "He was training to be a cybernetic stealth expert, before the war." I let out a little whimper, wishing I knew what happened to my brother._

_"Never heard of him," Ultra Magnus says, "Maybe Jazz knows him." He turns to Springer. "Any word from the others?"_

_"No word, UM." Springer replies using the nickname._

_Ultra Magnus nods in his direction, then turns back to where I stand, my posture showing how much more calm I felt. Suddenly, he lurches forward. I quickly step to the side, using the processor-over-matter trick Prowl taught me to catch him, yet not._

_"UM!" Springer cries, stepping towards his leader. But he freezes, a very shocked expression covering his face as he sees my trick in action.I stand Ultra Magnus up, forcing my right arm into action. After Ultra Magnus is standing and aware of his surroundings once more, I relinquish my hold. I collapse from the strain, Ultra Magnus catching me with his left servoe. He picks me up, seeing that I am in no condition to walk, and hands me to Springer._

_"Nice little gift you have there, ninja bot." Springer says, making my spark leap. I smile back at him, and nod my thanks._

"Why'd you have to go, Springer?" I whisper, my consciousness fading as I go into recharge, only for more memories to surface.

"_Springer, please stay." I plead with the brightest blue optics, grabbing the older green mechs right looks down at me, an apologetic expression on his face. _

_"I have to, Mags. UM said he needs back-up, and all the others are in battle elsewhere." He gripped my servoe in his and gave it a squeeze. "I promise I will be back soon."_

_"Can I not come?" I beg, keeping a firm grip on his servoe._

_"I don't want to lose you, Ninja Bot." He uses the nickname he gave to me several cycles ago when we first met. "Please, just stay here."_

_I sigh, knowing I can't win this argument. "Fine," I release his servoe unwillingly. "But come back to me, bro. Ok?"_

_He smiled down at me, "Of course, Ninja Bot." He turns and heads out of the Wrecker's base, leaving me all alone._

_I feel a drop of lubricant run down from my right optic as I watch the bot I had come to love like a brother walk away. It felt like Prowl all over again, and I don't think I can take another heartbreak like that._

* * *

><p>I awake to see a peculiar bot looking me over. I jolt into a sitting position, the bot leaping backwards, but immediately regret it as I yelp. I feel pain coursing through me as the bot presses a button on an intercom, "Optimus, sir, the bounty hunter is awake."<p>

A reply comes almost instantly, "What is her condition, Jolt?"

"She seems to be in pain from when Ironhide got her. Nothing out of the ordinary really, kinda spooked. What do you want me to do, sir?" The bot, Jolt, replies.

"Is she available for questioning?" I hear the other, much deeper voice, ask.

"My audio receptors work perfectly fine, ya know. And yes, I am available for questioning." I complain, crossing my arms quite painfully over my chest. "I don't see the point in it though, not like I know anything." I grumble as the autobot, Jolt, comes over with an EMP gun.

"This should ease the pain," He places it on my lower back while fiddling with a bunch of knobs and levers. Finally he pushes a button and a gold light flows through me, then dissipates, the pain going with it. "Feeling better?"

I nod my helm, attempting to avoid Jolt's optics. I stand up, not toppling over like I had last time. I motion for him to lead the way, causing him to roll his optics. He walks out the room, and I follow, taking in all I can see. I am about to send my mental map to Lockdown when we enter what I assume is the autobots meeting room. I look around and see several autobots and humans gathered there. Jolt leads me to a seat in front of their leader, Optimis Prime. I sit down, very unwillingly though.

"State your allegiance." Optimus orders, though he already has an answer in his head.

"I don't have an allegiance," I spit the words at him.

"What are you then?"

"At the moment?" I pause, then continue as he nods. "A bounty hunter."

"And what do you do as a bounty hunter?"

"Seriously?"

"Answer the question please."

I sigh, "I hunt down bots who have a bounty on their head."

"For who?"

I ignore the question, grinding my 'teeth.'

"For who?" He asks once more, but I ignore it once again. "I will ask once more, for who?"

"None of your business, you fucking autobot SCUM!" I yell the words as I stand up, only to be forced back down by Ironhide, his cannons at my helm.

"You are the scum!" Ironhide yells, hitting me with his cannon attached to his left arm. I topple off of where I once sat, hitting my helm against the concrete as I don't even try to stop my own fall. I just lie there, my body tense and ready for action.

"Ironhide, enough." Optimus' voice finally intervenes as Ironhide walks over prepared to kick me.

I laugh, my sanity fading slightly as I do so. "Do you really want to know who I work for that badly, Ironhide?" I spit his name out as I had one of my previous answers. I sit up, rubbing my right arm subconsciously. "Fine," I shrug my shoulders, "I often times work for the 'Cons."

No one seems surprised by this. Optimus steps forward and looks me in the optics as he kneels down. "And why do you do that?"

_"I don't know, sir." My voice quivers as I address the head of the autobots._

_"Why do you sound so scared, Magnum?" He inquires, a curious look in his optics._

_"I am afraid because I feel alone." I shake, not from the cold but from the tears of lubricant that flow from my optics. "I should of never let Springer go by himself! It is my fault he was captured! I am so USELESS!" I slam a fist into the ground, my teeth gritted against the pain I now feel physically and emotionally._

_"Springer is a brave soldier," Optimus compliments the bot he probably doesn't even know, which infuriates me slightly. "He will be okay."_

_"How do you know that? You send so many soldiers out to their doom! Did you even know my brother? Have you ever once met him? You say he was brave, but how do you know that?" I scream at the autobot leader. "You are no better than Megatron! I hate Autobots AND Decepticons! They are mindless war machines!" I yell this last part before rushing out of the hangar, lubricant flowing so abundantly from my optics, energon may end up replacing it soon. I keep running until I finally find a small little cave made from a melted structure that may of once been beautiful. I crawl inside and just sob. Suddenly, I am made aware of another bot, a big black and green mech, that has also hidden here._

_"Who are you?" He inquires in a gruff voice that makes my heart break, reminding me of Springer's somehow._

_"Magnum," I murmur, curling into a ball where I sit._

_"Stupid name," The mech smirks. "I'm Lockdown."_

"Because I made a promise." I murmur softly, more memories flooding forward.

_"Lockdown is a stupid name," I retort, placing my helm between my knees as I cry._

_"At least I'm not the crankshaft," He retaliates and I realize how true his statement might just be._

_I push the thought aside after an awkward moment of silence. "Why are you here?" I question hesitantly, uncurling ever so slightly._

_"I couldn't take the pressure of all this," He gestures towards the wreckage and I understand what he means: this war. "I swore I would find a way to make the autobot pay, no matter what."_

_"Why?" I push the subject, hoping he would bother with a reply._

_"They seperated my sister and I," He mumbles, and I feel my heartbreak for this strange bot. "Wouldn't let her come back for me..." His voice fades._

_I stand up and cross over to the bot, placing my servoe on his shoulder. "I understand. And I promise, Lockdown, I will help you get your revenge. No matter what."_

_"Thanks," He turns to face me before giving a huge grin, "Crankshaft!"_

"No matter what." I add, looking into the optics of the bot who seemed to have no memory of me at all.

"Why were you located spying on our base?" Optimus steps back, standing before me once more.

"Simple," I turn to where Prowl stands by Bumblebee. "Someone wants him." I point to Prowl, who seems quite taken aback.

"Who?"

I toss a smirk in Optimus' direction. "Do I really have to answer that?"

I hit the floor once more as Ironhide hits my helm with his cannon once more. "Why you little runt!"

I sit myself up once more as I feel energon start to flow from a cut on the side of my helm. "Do that, one more time," I turn with a death glare and gritted teeth towards Ironhide. "And I swear to Primus, no one will even see me snap your neck!" I hiss at the bot as I stand up and look up to his face, him being about 2 or 3 feet taller than me.

He hit me with his cannon once more, "Do you wanna go nin-"

I grab Ironhides cannon, and twist it, hearing an unearthly metallic SNAP! I give a smirk before pushing him back and into Optimus' arms. I dash towards the door, stepping around the humans with the same grace a ballerina might have. Never seen one, but I heard they are pretty graceful.

Prowl grabs my scruff bar, and pulls me backwards, getting me in a chokehold. He pulls out an oddly familiar sedative needle, placing it tight above my main wire in my right arm. "I do not want to do this, Magnum." his voice sounds so pained, but somehow, still doesn't bother me.

"Wait!" Another mech walks over, and is easily recognizable, even with a silver paint job instead of a red one. "Magnum?"

I wave at Sideswipe with my left servoe. "Long time, no see, Swipes. How's Streaker?"

Sideswipe looks taken aback by my coolness, and the fact that I'm alive. A yellow bot, who is also oh so familiar, steps forward and stands next to him. "Magnum? What happened to you?" Sunstreaker asks, confusion clouding his optics.

"I will let my," I spit the next word out while I throw my elbow into my capture's chest cavity. "Brother, tell you the story." Prowl tumbles backwards, everyone still recovering from the shock just gaping. I go over and take the sedative from him before jamming the needle into his own right arm. Then, I pick him up, and dash away, only a few autobots chasing after me. The others are probably still in shock.


	3. The Light Returns

_"So please understand, this isn't just good-bye, this is I can't stand you." - +44, No It Isn't_

Chapter 3

"You sure this is the one?" Lockdown inquires as I hand over Prowl's limp body.

"Couldn't be surer." I stare at the body of the bot I once loved, the bot who left me. I almost feel guilty.

"How do you know this autobot anyways?" Lockdown questions, his head tilting sideways ever so slightly as he gestures to Prowl.

"It's a long story," I mumble, hiding my optics from Lockdown. He'd find out, someway, somehow. That is just how Lockdown works.

He doesn't push the subject, thank Primus. He simply nods, throwing Prowl over his shoulder. He turns and walks towards the forest, heading to the rendezvous point that he set up with Megatron.

I grab my right arm as I remember the pain I felt all those teracycles ago. I feel a drop of lubricant run down from my left optic as I turn around. I walk slowly to the highway as the familiar sound of a ship taking off reaches my audio receptors.

"Lockdown!" I cry out as the ship takes off, the decepticons having taken my dear friend captive. "NO!" I collapse, lubricant flowing freely from my optics. I glance over to my useless right arm, energon flowing from a cut near my elbow. I grit my teeth as I fight the pain, both emotional and physical.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to catch me?" I hear a familiar voice say behind me.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to catch me?" I spin around to see Prowl standing there, a look of pure hatred in his optics. He runs forward and thrust his fist at my helm. It connects, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Prowl!" I gasp, gathering my thoughts. I stand, staring at the bot who once cried because he accidently stepped on my foot. "How?"

"HOW? Do you really want to know?" He yells at me, fury evident in his voice. He slams his fist into a tree next to him. "How do you do anything you do, Magnum?" He spits my name out, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

I stare at the bot that stands before me, wondering how it got to be like this. But the answer is obvious: it is once again, all my fault. "We do what we must, even if it sometimes doesn't make sense." (A/N- this is a quote by ratchet in transformers animated. I thought it was fitting^.^)

He glares at me before turning away. "You were right," He hisses. "The Magnum I knew and loved died in that fire." He stands still, his body so tense I'm afraid he may have locked up.

"Prowl," I whisper. "I'm glad you can finally accept that."

His head whips around, and he gives a sarcastic laugh. "Wow. Is this really happening?" He turns and comes to stand directly in front of me. "You are a decepticon. Face it!" He pushes me back, causing me to stumble once more. "You said you hate all autobots, right? Then attack me! Do it!" He continues to keep pushing me back.

I push him in return, causing to fall flat on his back. I feel the fire burning in my eyes. "Don't. You ever. Touch me. AGAIN!" I see him quiver in front of me, fear rolling off of him in waves. "You, left me, Prowl! So don't blame me for what I have become! If you hadn't left, I probably wouldn't have to do this." My left servoe shifts into my sword, one that looks as beat-up as I feel. I step over Prowl, standing above him. Finally, after memorizing every single one of his features, I slam my sword into his chest cavity. I pull it out slowly, savoring the pain on my supposed "brother's" face.

"Mag-" He chokes on the word, coughing up energon. "W-why?"

My servoe returns to normal as I turn and begin to leave. "You left me battered and near death. Now we are even." I transform into my vehicle mode, a neon green '10 Porsche Cayman S, and speed away from the crime scene as I hear more vehicles approach from the other direction. "I forgive you, Prowl." I murmur through my radio as my holoform appears, a tall caucasian female who looks to be about 17 years of age with a short mess of brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a plain black jacket over a neon green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. A tear falls down her cheek as she 'drives' down the dirt path and towards the highway.

_I'm driving down one of cybertron's main highways, bombs going off on either side of me. I see autobots and decepticons fighting and dying everywhere, and it breaks my heart. I speed up as I pass a command tent, one with a huge autobot logo. It seems to be empty until out steps a bot that makes me slam on the brakes, spinning off the highway and into the battlefield below. I transform quickly as the bot runs over to me a worried expression on his face. He stops short as he recognizes me._

_"Magnum?" Ultra Magnus calls out._

_I run forward, eager for some reason to see the bot. "UM!"_

_The bot greets me with a smile and a warm embrace as he pulls me towards the tent. "I can't believe it's you! Springer thought 'Cons had got you after he heard -"_

_I stop him. "Springer?" My voice sounds airy, full of disbelief. "Is he here?"_

_"Of course! He should be out on the field-" He stops short as he looks down to see my sword running through his chest cavity, just below his spark._

_"Thanks, UM. That is all I needed to know," I yank my sword out, Ultra Magnus crumpling forward. "I forgive you, Ultra Magnus." I say, reffering to how he had stolen Springer from me. "Tell Optimus he's next, will ya?" I give him a smirk before I walk out, my left servoe quickly shifting back._

_"Hey! You!" I hear a random mech call out from somewhere to my left._

_I turn to see Springer running towards me. The second our optics meet, we both tense up. "Magnum?" I hear him whisper over all the explosions._

_"Stay back!" I yell, waving my arms frantically._

_He ignores my warning, rushing forwards. He finally reaches me ad pulls me into and hug I had missed so much. "Magnum, I thought you were-"_

_"Dead." I say, my sword through Springer's chest cavity this time. I look at his pained and pleading eyes. "I warned you, Spring. I did." I feel a drop of lubricant run down from my left optic as I pull my sword out of my dear brother. His expression seems to be frozen, his eyes so filled with shock and pain I feel more tears developing. Springer topples backwards, landing with a thud and a groan. "I forgive you, Springer. I hope you will one day forgive me." I whisper before transformming and speeding away, hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone else today. But, that probably wasn't a wish that would be granted anytime soon: this is war after all._

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it, Prowl." I say the popular human phrase, sitting up as I awaken from a restless recharge. "Why'd it have to be you?" I sit there for a second in my hide out, an old abandoned warehouse by a pier. It is filled with old crates and dust, and the smell of salt water is stronger than that of bad energon.<p>

I decide to go for a drive, seeing no point in staying here any longer. I pull out of the rotting shelter and on to a small abandoned side street. I go slow by a few closed shops, and see the time in the window of an electronics store. It matches that of my central processor: 3:25 am.

I speed by a random stop sign, seeing no point in obeying the law if there is no one else on the road. I pull into a small neighborhood and drive by a few dark houses, but stop when I reach one with it's lights on. I pull up to the curb in front of the house and shut of my engine. I sit there and listen to the sounds inside the house.

"- you just got back, Will!" A female voice cries out in desperation.

"I know, Sarah. But, there's something going on that Optimus specifically-" A male, Will, responds, but it cut-off by the female, Sarah.

"Will, your daughter is going to be five in two weeks! Are you going to miss YET ANOTHER BIRTHDAY?" The woman's voice escalates to a yell as I hear footsteps moving throughout the house.

"I should be back soon. I promise." The man's voice falters slightly as he says this, showing how he knows he won't keep this promise.

I see headlights in my rearviews and suddenly start my engine and prepare to drive off as I recognize the young autobot known as Bumblebee. The bot doesn't seem to notice me as he pulls around me and into the driveway, honking his horn. I notice two more males sitting inside of him, a young caucasian male and a rough looking African- American male dressed in a military uniform. I watch as another man walks out of the house, he too is in a uniform. He crosses to the car as the door swings open and the other soldier steps out so he can climb into the backside. I decide that this is a good moment to sneak off, back up, and drive pass them my holoform sitting in the driver's seat.

None of them seem to notice, thank Primus.

I drive around for an hour or so aimlessly afterwards, not quite sure what to do. I hadn't received any word from Lockdown, so either Megatron was that pissed at his failure or Lockdown was blaming me once more. Either way didn't fair too well for me.

Finally, I find myself at the autobots makeshift base once more. I feel as if something is pulling me to there, a force beyond my control. I hop over the fence, being careful not to trigger any alarms. I stick to the shadows as I make my way towards a rear entrance. Finally, I leap through the open window next to the locked door, landing quietly on the floor.

"-Magnum has changed so much." I hear Prowl say from another room, probably right next door.

"I don't know what happened to her." I strain to try and make out this voice, but have no success. This voice continues, "Last time I saw her, she stabbed me, then did the same to Springer. And she said she forgave us. Shouldn't we be forgiving her?"

I gasp, quite loudly too. Could the voice really be Ultra Magnus. And if he is here, does that mean Springer is too? Does every bot from my past have to show up abruptly for some odd reunion?

"Did you hear something, UM?" Prowl inquires, confirming my suspicion.

"I was just about to ask you the-"

"Magnum?"

I turn to see a familiar big green mech standing in the doorway. His optics show pain and confusion. He suddenly has his arms wrapped around me while I try to push away. "Magnum, where have you been? What have you been doing?"

I try to free one of my arms, but he has them firmly clamped to my sides so I can't even move my servoes. Finally, I realize it's not a hug: it's his way of keeping me from stabbing someone. Smart move. "I've been a lot of places, Springs." I answer, realizing he is just interrogating me, he doesn't really care.

"Magnum, you have had me so worried!" I have to stifle a laugh as he says this. When will these autobots realize they can't pull the wool over my optics? "What have you been doing?" He asks again.

I attempt to shrug my shoulders, but don't have much success. "Since I stabbed you and UM?" I inquire, giving a mental snicker. "Terrorizing the autobots, messing around with the 'Cons, doing a few bounty jobs here and there. Oh and I stabbed Prowl earlier," I add as I see him and Ultra Magnus enter the room, Prowl using Ultra Magnus as a sort of crutch. "Speak of the devil." I say playfully. "How's that wound treating ya, Prowl?" I see patch over the wound, letting me know I hit just right, so he would live but be in loads of pain.

Suddenly something stabs me in my back, causing me to exhale as Springer drops me. "You aren't Magnum." I simply gaze up at the bot, my optics wide with shock. "Now we are even."

_"Now we are even..."_

"And I do forgive you." Springer whispers those words into my audio receptors after he bends down to place a gentle kiss upon my helm. I go into recharge, my mind blown to smithereens by shock.

_"Now we are even..."_

_"I do forgive you..."_

_"You aren't Magnum..."_

**What have I done?**


	4. Darkness Consumes Once More

A/N- _Sorry this chapter is kind of short and filled with fluff._

_"Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me." -Evanescence, My Immortal_

Chapter 4

My optics adjust to the room around me as I come sluggishly out of recharge. After a few seconds of observation, I let out a frustrated huff. The autobots had the nerve to actually stick me in a cell. I can not believe this.

I pull myself into a sitting position, a slight pain in my lower back. I wince as I lean back against the wall, my pain increasing for a second before it dies back down once more. I begin plotting my escape when a bot comes and stands before my cage.

"How are you?" Springer asks, examining me through the bars. I see sympathy and regret in his optics, but ignore it.

I glare at the bot who had literally stabbed me in the back. "I'm fine." I find it hard to spit the words at him with hatred, but manage to anyways.

His expression seems somewhat relieved. "Good."

We stay there in awkward silence for a second before Springer opens the cell and enters, being sure to shut it behind him. He then holds out his right servoe to me. I stare at it for a second before placing my own right servoe in it. Springer pulls me up, steadying me as I stand. After another moments silence, he wraps his arms around me. I am shocked by the hug, but not really surprised.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He whispers.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, my heading tilting to the side a little like it always has when I am really confused.

"You left the base, and you had said you wouldn't." I hear a distant sound in his voice, as if he is reliving what happened teracycles ago. He seems to squeeze me tighter, as if that will somehow change the past.

I slowly wrap my arms around him, unsure of what else to do. "You didn't come back." I reply, nestlings my helm into the crook of his neck.

"I did," He states. "It took me a while, but I came back."

After this statement, we both stop talking. I feel so confused by what is going, so confused about what I should, stab him or just stay there. The confusion begins to give me such a proccesor ache that I begin to cry, my tears flowing down Springers back. "Don't ever leave me again." I whisper pleadingly.

"What if I really have to? Like life or death situation?"

"Then, I am coming, too."

"But what if-"

"No. It doesn't matter. I could be missing both my legs and arms, but you would still have to bring me, too."

Springer doesn't seem surprised. After another moment of silence, he holds me arms length away, ending our hug. "You have to come back then." The look in his optics is pleading, but his voice is firm, the two contradicting each other.

I turn my helm away from the bot, ashamed to look him in the optics. "I can't just leave Lockdown." I mumble, "I made a promise."

Springer places a finger under my chin and turns me to face him once more. "I don't want to have to worry about you, again," Both his optics and his voice are pleading this time. "Ninja Bot." He adds the nickname he had given me teracycles ago with a playful gleam entering his optics.

This time, _I_ pull _him_ into a hug, a smile etching it's way across my face. "You won't have to worry. What did UM always say?"

"Once a Wrecker, always a Wrecker." We both quote in unison.

We stay there in silence once more. I decide to interrupt it, "But, I have a few loose ends I need to tie up."

Springer gives out a low groan, making me want to laugh. But when I feel energon on me, I become alarmed. I undo the hug and step back, only for Springer to fall backwards, a familiar sword having been pulled out of his back.

"So touching," Lockdown's rough voice says as he steps out of the shadows, his blade covered in Energon. "So is that what you were hiding? You were, or shall I say are, a Wrecker?" He steps in front of me and looks down. "All this time you think you know a bot, but it turns out, they're the opposite if what you thought. Kinda sad isn't it?" Lockdown puts his blade to my neck, a smirk alight on his face.

I stand perfectly still, glaring into Lockdown's red optics. "Do not do this Lockdown."

"Too late," His smirk disappears as his voice goes very low. He begins to press down with his sword, before giving a slight chuckle and pulling back. "Nice to see you can still act, Crank."

"Nice to see your sense of humor has yet to change." I reply, rubbing my neck with a servoe. I look down at where Springer lays unconscious in a pool of energon that grows bigger by the second.

"C'mon," Lockdown says as he exits the cell through the door Springer had left unlocked. "Megatron wants to see you."

I freeze, "M-megatron?"

"Yeah, he specifically requested to see you."

"I'll be right there," I say as I head back into the cell.

"No hidin-"

"I'm not." I answer, cutting off Lockdown's protests. "I just have a few loose ends." I whisper, kneeling down beside Springer's motionless body. I meant the statement for him, but obviously, Lockdown thought otherwise.

"Well, make it snappy."

I nod, although, I know he can't see me. I place a finger on the side of Springer's helm, then press the button that resides there to open his com-link. I lean down and whisper, "I'm sorry."

Before I even know what's going on, Lockdown stands over me, sword poised to strike. It goes down and-

* * *

><p>I hear many sounds going on around me, the one that alarms me the most being that of a life support machine. I begin to feel panic course through me as I try to online my optics, but have no success. I realize that something just doesn't seem right when I notice how I can't seem to feel any part of me.<p>

"She's online," I hear a monotone metallic voice declare. I recognize the voice to belong to the 'Con designated as Soundwave. "Next time, don't slag your mate, Lockdown." (A/N- How many people didn't guess that Lockdown and Magnum were mates, even if they aren't super close? I'm guessing everyone!)

"Next time, she shouldn't give me a reason to." Lockdown grumbles from somewhere to my left. "Stupid afthead." I hear remorse in his voice, something that is VERY rare. "When should she be mobile?"

"I'm not a miracle worker. There was extensive damage to her-"

"How. Long." Lockdown's question is an obvious demand when he cuts off the bot.

"I am not a medic," He pauses. "But I believe I can work something out. But I need a new shell for her spark."

"Done." There is no hesitation in Lockdown's voice, reminding me why I loved this bot, even if he tried to offline me.

_"Magnum?" Lockdown's voice asked timidly, gently placing a servoe on my shoulder._

_I feel a tear of lubricant run down my face as I think about what I was forced to do today. "I don't know what's happened to me, Lockdown." I mumble, leaning back against the mech. "What have I become?"_

_The mech wraps his arms around me, whispering comforting nothings into my audio receptor. "You have become what you need to be. And no matter what that is, I will love you." I rest against the mech, and after several hours of tears, fall into recharge in his arms._

**3 Weeks Later**

"Don't even try pretending to recharge with me, Crank," Lockdown scolds as I online my optics, a playful smirk dancing across my face. "I've known you long enough to know when you are really recharging, and when you are faking."

"You know me so well." I say, looking up at the black and green mech who stands before me. He simply rolls his optics, a loving look you would of never expected to see shining brightly through the green optics.

"I don't think I would of been able to survive as long as I did with you if I hadn't gotten to know you REAL FAST." He teases, holding out a servoe to help me off the berth. I take it gratefully and he pulls me up and into a hug that I've become rather fond of. He has taken every chance he can get to hug me ever since what happened a few cycles ago. "Megatron is waiting for us." I groan as he says this, making him laugh. "C'mon, the guy ain't so bad." Lockdown replies to my unease.

"_So_ being the key word here, Lockdown." I pull myself out of his embrace, a hurt look flashing for the briefest moment, but instantly washing away. "Lead the way. Don't want to keep our most grand and noble," I say those words with sarcasm, "leader waiting."

A/N _- Okay, so I want the 5 of you who read this, lol, to tell me what you think will happen. W.W.M.D.N? (What will Magnum do next? lol) Will she stay with Lockdown, or go back to the Wreckers? And are she and Springer really just brother and sister, or is there something more between them? Sorry again that it's kinda short!_


	5. FireFly

_"There's just too much that time can not erase." -Evanescence, My Immortal_

Chapter 5

We stand outside Megatron's personal quarters, both slightly anxious. The ruthless leader of the decepticons could have a few reasons to want us here. I was hoping he just had a job for us. I was really hoping beyond hope that this wasn't our end.

The door opened and before us stood a very rough looking silver mech, his red optics boring a hole through my spark. He looks from me to Lockdown then finally says, "Greetings, Lockdown, Crankshaft."

We both automatically go down, "Lord Megatron." We stand then, looking the mech in the optics.

"How are my two prized bounty hunters? Adjusting well to your new body, Crankshaft?" Megatron creates mindless small talk, surprising me.

"Yes, sir." I make my voice steady as I say this, afraid to show weakness around this mech that scares everyone except Optimus Prime.

He nods his approval, then begins to debrief us on our next mission. I zone out, knowing Lockdown will explain it all to me later. My thoughts wander until they finally reach one bot in particular: Springer. My mind has been constantly going back to what I had said.

_"Once a Wrecker, always a Wrecker."_

But my new body bore the insignia that designates you as a decepticon. Could I really still be a Wrecker, even after all the pain I've caused the bots I loved? Not even kindhearted Springer is that forgiving. I am ripped away from my thoughts as an alarm sounds throughout the base. My battle mask immediately goes into place as I prepare to fight to the death, only if I need to though.

An intercom comes on along with the obnoxious beeping, "Wreckers are here!" I recognize the voice of Wheeljack, proving that the team scientist is still operational, much to many a bots doubts.

"They've taken the control room!" Megatron growls, his cannon locked and loaded as he pushes past Lockdown and I. He races down the hall, ignoring all the metal that plinks off of him because of explosions.

"They came," I murmur in disbelief. "Springer came." My posture slackens as I collapse onto all fours, a tear and a smile residing on my face.

"Crank, get up! We have to move!" Lockdown pulls me up, forcing me to stand before pulling me after him as we charge down the hall.

I am out of it. The world passes by me in slow motion as Lockdown drags me down the hall. Explosions happen all around me, pelting me with bits of metal. I see some of my old comrades fighting new ones. More metal showers Lockdown and I, causing a small cut on my helm to leak energon onto my face. Another explosion occurs in front of us, tossing Lockdown and I backwards. My optics go offline, but I am still aware of what goes on around me. I feel Lockdown pick me up, carrying me over the wreckage. Lockdown finally stops and begins to speak to me, but I can't understand what he's saying. I can only imagine what he's thinking: what's wrong with her? Is she offline? Why won't she move?

He finally gives up, pulling me into his arms, a single tear running down his face and landing upon my shoulder. He doesn't even try to run as another explosion goes on right next to us. He simply collapses against the wreckage behind, holding my still limp body against his chest cavity. I fade into recharge as another explosion goes off right next to us, causing a wall to collapse upon us.

"Crankshaft, please wake up. Please, oh please, wake up. Don't leave me, Shaftie." Lockdown holds me up against him, stroking my helm with one of his servoes.

I cough, my optics onlining. "Did you-" I give another cough, "Just call me, _Shaftie?"_ I feel a playful smile dance across my face. My smile immediately disappears as I feel pain shoot through the right side of my body.

"I'll rip every single one of those damned autobots apart." Lockdown growls, "They ruined your wings. Now you'll never fly," I hear pain and sadness in his voice as I look away from the green optics and at the wreckage on the floor. Springer couldn't have been involved with this, could he?

"Magnum!" The familiar cry alarms be, but at this point, I'm not to surprised. Everything seems to be going wrong for me lately.

I hear Lockdown give a low growl before setting me down gently beside him. I turn to see him stand and look at the big green mech with a malicious glare. He pulls out his sword, and Springer stops in his tracks. I can see where the sword had entered Springer before, a scar where Red Alert must have welded him shut. Springer pulls out his own sword, the same one he had when I first met him several teracycles ago. "You." Lockdown hisses, his rage so prominent in his voice I can only imagine the daggers he must be shooting at Springer with his optics right now.

"Where's Magnum?" Springer calls the question to Lockdown, and I see Lockdown tense up.

"Magnum." He murmurs. "MAGNUM IS DEAD!" Lockdown charges Springer who braces for impact. Their swords collide, a loud clinking sound filling the air as the explosions momentarily cease. I watch in horror as the two mechs fight, trying so hard to penetrate each other's defenses. I gasp as I think I see a gap in Springer's defenses, but Lockdown doesn't seem to notice, giving Springer enough time to fix it.

I inch my way backwards before bumping into something. I soon find out I bumped into _someone _as I feel a hand grab my tender left wing. I yelp, causing Lockdown to look back at me. The brief break in his focus gives Springer just enough time to strike. I scream, feeling fury grasp me as I see Springer's sword go straight through Lockdown's spark. Lockdown's servoes go around the blade as he looks down in disbelief. He coughs up energon as his optics flicker before going offline, Springer yanking his sword out of my sparkmate. I try to lung forward, but yelp was more as I am pulled back by my wing and slammed up against the remains of a wall, a familiar blue servoe at my neck.

"Are you going to make this easy, 'Con?" Ultra Magnus' voice is filled with fury, his blue eyes seeming to be on fire. "Tell us where they are holding the autobot Magnum!"

I fidget, clawing at the servoe around my neck. "Magnum. Is. DEAD!" I yell.

Ultra Magnus pulls me away from the wall, only to slam me against it once more. I let out a strangled cry, still clawing at the unrelenting servoe. "That's not true! Where is she?"

I give a strangled laugh, giving up on the servoe pinning me to the wall as I pick out my target behind him. "Do you want to know something?" His glare tells me he doesn't, but he doesn't protest, so I proceed anyways. "I'm not a 'Con." I see Springer walk up behind Ultra Magnus, whose grip slackens a little.

"What are you?"

"A Wrecker." I take aim for the gas tank behind Springer, and fire a short range, laser guided missile. It crashes into the tank, a huge ball of fire engulfing us, throwing us all backwards, and scorching the hell out of us. A land with a thud, just barely managing to scoot out of the way so Ultra Magnus won't land on me. Another explosion goes off, fire now having spread throughout the base. I attempt to roll over, but my wings make it impossible. I silently curse Lockdown for picking a Seeker's shell, but immediately take it back, remembering my mate's death. But, before my reminiscing can go on too long, a needle is jammed into my chest cavity. I gasp, watching as the familiar green bot looms over me. I fade gently into recharge as he picks me up, carrying me out of the flames and onto a spacecraft.

_"Shaftie," Lockdown says as he appears before me, stepping out of the shadows._

_"You know I hate that name," I mutter, going up to bot. I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him my best smile._

_"I've missed you," He mutters, wrapping his arms around me in return._

_"But, I never left," I answer, confusion causing my head to tilt to the side._

_"I've left though," He mutters, his voice seeming to drift away. "I'll always love you."_

_"Lockdown? What's going on?" I feel him start to slip out of my arms. "Lockdown? Where are you going?"_

_"To the Well." His voice sounds, but I'm losing sight of his body. I feel a gentle kiss being placed upon my helm as my arms fall away from the air._

_"What?" I begin to panic. "Lockdown! Where are you?" I pace around, searching through the shadows for my mate._

_"Good-bye, Shaftie..."_

My optics online, tears of lubricant flowing. I don't know where I am. I only know that Lockdown won't be coming for me, just as he always had before when I was in a tight spot. Lockdown is gone. I pull myself into a sitting position as I remember my dream and how Springer had taken Lockdown from me.

Springer. Why?

"Magnum?"

I turn, a low growl rumbling out of my vocal processor as I see the big green mech. "My name is not Magnum." I hiss.

Springer seems somewhat scared by the way I speak to him, but it still doesn't cause my anger to waver. "You sound like her." He steps towards me.

I finally decide to take a look at my surroundings and realize I must be in the brig of a ship. This realization just causes more rage to bubble up. "Magnum is dead, Springer. If you hadn't realized, I'm a Seeker. Not some little minibot who turns into a Porsche." I cup a servoe over my mouth as I realize that anyone who wasn't me wouldn't of known I was a Porsche.

"So, you got an upgrade?" He gestures towards the insignia residing upon my chassis. "And finally chose a side in this war." I see the hurt in his expression, but I don't feel any remorse or guilt. All that was taken from me when Lockdown was, so it's all Springer's fault.

"I did NOT chose to be a 'Con, Springer." I find it odd how I try to explain myself to this mech. I'm supposed to be making him explain his actions, not him making me. "I just woke up like this. And the 'Con's didn't treat me half bad. At least they didn't leave me in a burning building." I cross my arms, wincing as pain shoots through my wings.

"I didn't leave you either," His voice sounds hurt, but I try to ignore it. "I would never leave you, whether you were a 'Con, or an Autobot. I couldn't leave you even if I tried, Ninja Bot."

I shake my head, "You don't get it do you? I. Am. Not. MAGNUM!" I jolt into a standing position, swaying slightly. "Magnum. Is. Dead. She is NEVER coming back, Springer! NEVER! Now get that through your thick helm, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Springer takes a few steps back, a hurt look clouding his usually bright and happy blue optics. "Who are you?"

I think for a second before answering, "FireFly."

A/N- _So Magnum has yet another name. Wow... lol. Anyways, please review! Sorry this one is also kind of short, but I already have ch 6 and 7 written, lol, and they are both really long. Like WOW long lol. REVIEWW!_


	6. The Game

_A/N- Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy with school, and I have had time, but just never really got around to updating till now. Anyways this is a very odd chapter. And I know many of you are concerned about Magnum/Crankshaft/Firefly's behavior. That will be revealed next chapter. Meanwhile, pay close attention to her three dreams. They are super important._

_Kevyn: Why don't you spoil the stor-_

_Me: I thought I told you to stay out of my stories for now! GOSH!_

_ENJOY^^_

* * *

><p><em>"Remember all the sadness and frustration." -Linkin Park, Iridescent<em>

Chapter 6

_"So," Springer murmured subconsciously. "This is how it ends."_

_I look at the bot through sad optics. I shake my head no, then confirm it out loud. "It can't end like this." I pull myself out of Springer's embrace and head to the motionless body before us. I kneel down beside the red and blue mech, a pained cry sounding from my vocal processor as the reality of it all hits me. I turn to see the decepticons fleeing, or just leaving a battle that can't continue. "This __**CAN'T**__ end this way!" I yell, before turning to the cliff that over looks the ocean that the decepticon's glee filled shadows dance upon. I run forward and launch myself off the cliff, aware of the rocks below, but not quite caring._

_"FireFly! NO!"_

* * *

><p>I pull myself out of recharge, my optics onlining to see that I was indeed still in the brig. I sigh, sitting up on the uncomfortable berth. I glare at my surroundings, wishing I actually had a real bot to glare at. But, ever since my argument with Springer a few decacycles ago, all has been dead quiet. I stand up, swaying slightly due to the recent slack in my energon supply. I feel a wave of dizziness sweep me off before I land back on the berth, my processor blurred and my thoughts muddled because of it.<p>

I try to stand once more, this time succeeding. I walk to the door, my steps staggering ever so slightly as I do so. I reach the door right before my legs give out, catching myself on one of the bars in the window. I let out a low growl, plotting how I would rip every single one of the Wreckers to shreds, starting with the stupid medic Red Alert. I am finally able to stand once more when I hear someone coming down the hallway. I leap away from the door, landing just in front of the berth.

Two mechs stand in front of the door, I struggle to make out who they are. Finally, after a click, the door opens and in steps Prowl, Springer still standing outside. I roll my optics before sitting down on the berth, arms crossed in annoyance. "You need something?" I don't hold back the annoyance that sounds in my voice, showing just how frustrated this made me.

Prowl doesn't seem surprised, but Springer looks slightly hurt behind him. "What happened to Magnum?" He inquires, a slight edge to his voice.

"Haven't I already answered that question like five times now? It's getting kind of old boys." I let a smirk cross my face, but quickly wipe it away. I hold my helm in my servoes, trying to get rid of my sudden processor ache. I see Springer step forward out of the corner of my optic, but Prowl holds his hand, motioning to stay back. He steps forward and whispers something in my audio receptor, but I just shake my helm. I hear him sigh before stepping back once more.

"Just tell us what happened. Please." I hear Springer voice from where he stands in the doorway.

I stay somewhat hunched over for a second before my processor ache finally ceases. I stand straight before I simply shake my head no. I don't want to talk, for fear I might say something I would regret. Or something that might totally give my motives away.

"Why not?" Springer yells, stepping towards me.

"Springer, NO!" Prowl yells, leaping towards the door that slams shut right in his face. He lets out a growl of frustration before slamming a fist into the door.

"Oh frag..." Springer mumbles, realizing what just happened.

"Nice going, Spring." I say, recrossing my arms. I lean against the wall, still sitting quite comfortable on the berth. "Guess you two are stuck with me." I wince as I shift, my still pained wings touching the wall in a few cracks.

"This is just great," Prowl grumbles, his back facing Springer and I. I see how tense Prowl is, and can't help but want to laugh. Now he knows how I feel.

Springer sits down on the berth next to me, and I force myself away. He seems somewhat hurt, but tries to hide it. He looks at me for a second before saying, "So what do you do down here?"

I laugh at his inquiry, somewhat glad we got away from more tender subjects. I shrug my shoulders, "I plot your deaths, cry over Lockdown's death, the usual." I see the look of horror on his face before I burst into laughter."I don't just scheme, Spring. I think back to good times, and bad." I begin twiddling my thumbs, thinking.

"Do you ever think about me?" I freeze. I should have expected him to ask this, but for some reason, I didn't plan ahead. Springer stays quiet for the next few moments as I plot my response.

"Why would I think, let alone care, about a stupid autobot?" I hiss, finally deciding to keep up my act.

In a mere matter of seconds, Prowl is at my neck a look of pure rage clouding his now indigo optics. "You know why you should care about us stupid autobots?" Prowl growls, his face only an inch or two from mine. "Because we cared about you. Even when you stabbed us in the back, Mags! We never stopped caring! But all you've ever done is give us more grief, and frankly, I am _**TIRED OF IT**_!" The bot hisses, slamming me up against the wall once more, causing a yelp to escape my vocal processor. Prowl seems to snap out of his rampage at my pitiful mewls of pain, releasing me and heading back to the door, his face away from us.

Springer inches over to where I am now crying, placing one of his servoes on mine. His fingers intertwine with mine in an attempt to comfort me. I simply look down at our servoes and allow even more lubricant tears to flow from my optics. Why did it have to be this way? Why can't I just tell them how I feel? Why does my stupid fucking plan have to cause so much trouble? MY thought just make even more lubricant tears flow. Springer decides to be brave, pulling me to him. I lean against the big green mech, so appreciative of the kind gesture. Finally, I drift into recharge.

* * *

><p><em>"Magnum," I hear a familiar voice call in the distance. I can't quite make out who they are, or see them for that matter in this pitch black blanket that surrounds me.<em>

_"Who is it?" I ask, my voice shaking ever so slightly._

_"Magnum, you need to end this..."_

_"End what?" My voice sounds shrill, but it has no affect on my own audio receptors._

_"Your game... End the game... No one else... playing anymore... It's time … end this..."_

_I shake my head, "I'm still here, so the game must go on. As long as one of us lives, the game continues."_

* * *

><p><em>"Crank, let's move. We can't stay in this hole forever." Lockdown declares, pulling me up off my aft. I look up at him in confusion, still somewhat stuck in recharge. He gives my arm a gentle tug, guiding me to the exit of our temporary home. "They'll find us if we stay here any longer, Crank."<em>

_I nod, my processor still kind of groggy. I watch the things we creep by, cataloging everything we pass so I can one day return to this spot. Finally, we make it out to the remnants of a battle field, energon pools all over the place, most under the carcasses of fallen autobots or decepticons. We make it to the remains of a highway, not a peep from either 'Bots or 'Cons. Lockdown releases my servoe, transforming, sitting idly as he waits for me to follow suit. I finally come fully out of recharge, transforming into my vehicle mode. _

_I pull up next to my mate and wait for him to lead the way. He sits there for a second more, seemingly stuck in thought, before speeding off. I rush to catch up to the hurried mech, unsure of why he is so worried lately. Lockdown usually isn't like this._

_We drive for what seems like forever before finally reaching a cave in the middle of what once was a beautiful city, burnt to the ground by war. We transform simultaneously, so used to timing our moves to each other it had become second nature. We walk in, my radar on overdrive, trying to see if there were any other bots around._

_My radar didn't pick up on any._

_Lockdown entered the cavern first, his lights flickering on. "Crankshaft," He murmurs as I enter behind him. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>"Magnum- I mean, FireFly- are you alright?" Springer asks as I jolt out of my sleep, grasping my spark chamber tightly.<p>

I shake my head no, too startled to say anything out loud. I look around, making sure I am in fact in the brig. I am, much to my relief, and Prowl and Springer are still here, too. The white mech leans up against the door to my holding cell, while Springer still has his arms wrapped around me protectively, worry bright in his blue optics. The green mech looks me over one quick time before deciding to speak.

"Bad dream?"

I nod, still unsure of what I might say if I spoke. I simply press my self up against Springer, seeking comfort from the bot who I'd attempted to kill more than once now.

"What was it-"

"Springer, she is a decepticon. Stop fraternizing with the enemy already." Prowl hisses, not turning to face us at all.

"Prowl, she was your little_** SISTER**_," Springer hisses, anger suddenly flooding the usually cool bot. "You said it yourself that-"

"_**I KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I SAID!**_" Prowl yells, his temper causing him to be unnecessarily loud as he turns and glares at Springer.

"Goddamn it," I hiss, causing them both to look upon me as I use the primitive Earth phrase. "Would you two CHILL? It's neither of your guys' faults, 'Kay? So just-"

* * *

><p><em>AN- Sorry it's kind of short! 7 **should **be up tomorrow then you'll understand her issues._

_Kevyn: You mean how she is sch-_

_Me: I told you you aren't supposed to appear in this story! And stop trying to slip in spoilers!_


	7. Sedative Needles

_"Maybe it's best you leave me alone." -The All-American Rejects, It Ends tonight (A/N- Look up this song, it's kind of the inspiration for this whole fanfic.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The door swings open, slamming into Prowl's back. I freeze in the middle of my sentence. Ultra Magnus steps into the light of my cage, Red Alert and Cliffjumper in tow. His blue optics brim with rage and worry at the same, each fighting to be the dominant in his eyes. "Are you three alright?"

"Kinda," I say, standing to face him, although I'm still a few feet shorter than him. "Just driven crazy by being stuck in this slagpit." I reply to the mech, acting as if this was one of the normalest conversations ever.

"How'd you find out we were here?" Springer asks, standing by my side.

"I heard the yelling," Ultra Magnus answers simply.

"Oh." Prowl says, pulling himself off of the floor. He shakes his helm before standing beside Springer, assuming typical 'I'm on duty, and damn proud!' formation. "Sorry about that, sir."

"Don't apologize to me," Ultra Magnus replies, a hint of mischief in his tone. "Apologize to my TWO soldiers you yelled at." I seem a glimmer of happiness flash in Ultra Magnus' blue optics.

"But, she's a-"

"Wrecker. She said that to me when we found her at the 'Cons' compound. She said she IS a Wrecker. So she us my soldier, and you flipped out on your own comrade then. So, apologize." Ultra Magnus interrupts. I feel a smile creep across my face, knowing that Ultra Magnus would only say this if he meant it. He turns his attention back to me and begins to speak once more. "It's time to come back now, Magnum. Red Alert can give you a new paint job as soon as-"

I interrupt him this time. "Sir, I am not Magnum. Not anymore. My designation is Firefly, and I would appreciate it if you would call me that."

He nods his understanding before motioning for us to follow. We all walk out of the brig and I immediately recognize the ship as the Autobot Axalon, a ship I had spent many a decacycle on, training with the Wreckers when I was just a youngling. I immediately lose myself in memories and scamper off, eager to check and see if it was all still the way I had left it. Seeing as that was five million Earth years ago, I highly doubted it.

"Hey! You!" I hear a familiar voice call behind me. I spin around to see none other than a red minibot known as Cliffjumper.

"Cliff!" I squeal, leaping at the bot, my arms strangling him in a hug.

"M-magnum?" He chokes in surprise. "What the hell happened? Why the frag do you have a decepticon insignia on your chassis? Girl, if I have-"

I silence him with laughter, loving how he gets in to 'kick-aft-and- take-designations' mode. Cliff always was very impulsive, no matter how hard you tried to calm him down, it was always practically impossible. But, I think that's why everyone loved Cliffjumper; he stood by you no matter what. "Gosh, I think you are the one bot I couldn't wait to see."

"Um... Thank you?" He replies, shoving me away gently. "What is up with you?"

I tilt my helm to the side a little in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Cliffjumper," Ultra Magnus says in a voice that seems filled with a defensive tone. "You know about-"

* * *

><p><em>"-her processor. There's some sort of glitch in the personality programming. And, she acts as if other bots are talking to her on her commlink, but I never pick anyone up." Lockdown's voice seems frustrated and desperate.<em>

_"And has anyone tried addressing the problem?" A strange baritone voice replied._

_"Not successfully. But, it's one of her quirks-"_

* * *

><p>"-that I and every single one of the Wrecker's," Ultra Magnus' voice is firm when he says this. "Will accept and understand readily."<p>

"How did you find that out?" I inquire, my helm almost tilted at a ninety degree angle.

"Red Alert ran a scan on you; I had previous suspicions, though. It explains your sudden mood swings and violent attacks." Ultra Magnus shrugs as if this was the smallest problem in the universe right now. "We'll all just have to help you learn to control that."

* * *

><p>"Springer, I swear to Primus," I growl, stepping away from the mech. "If you come near me with another fucking sedative needle, I will rip your spark out and mount it on the wall of my recharging chamber!" I hiss at the green bot before me, who only chuckles.<p>

"FireFly, chill. It's not a sedative; it's empty. I am NOT going to stab you with it." He steps forward with the needle still in his right servoe. "Now, how about a hug?"

I give a metallic growl before going up and hugging the annoying green mech. He chuckles before I feel a slight prick on my back, then runs off. "Springer, you no good son of a glitch! I am going to kick your aft!" I dash forward, using my booster to propel me into said aft and send us both toppeling to the ground. I get up and gently tap his rear end with my foot, a smile spreading across my face.

"Springer! FireFly!" I hear a voice call out, and I turn to see RedAlert. "It's time for FireFly's neuro-scan."

I groan, remembering these things from when I was little. They stopped after I was saved by the Wreckers, though, so I have a feeling they are a lot different than they used to be. "Really, RedAlert? Now?"

"Well, I guess I _**WON'T**_ try to fix your defective personality component," RedAlert says tauntingly.

"But," I begin, my helm tilting to the side. "I thought it couldn't be fixed..." My voice drifts off as my thoughts kick in to overdrive. What would I be like if he fixed me? Would I still be the same, somewhat psychotic and rebellious, old me? Or will I behave like an obedient Autobot? Or a not so obedient Decepticon? What if it doesn't work-

My thoughts are cut off by RedAlert. "Nothing bad will come from it, I am sure of that. Now, I just need you to stand still." I nod, standing as stick straight as I can without moving. Thank Primus I am a cyberninja, or I might be getting chewed out by RedAlert for twitching.

The medbot before me pulls out a strange device; it's long, and I can see what is obviously a scanner hidden inside of it. It is only the size of one of my 'petit' - Earth term - servoes, which confuses me. I remember them being a whole lot bigger, but then again, I was only a sparkling when I first saw one. He flicks something on the other side and a holoscan pops out. RedAlert waves it in front of my helm a few times, and I can't help but think about how stupid this looks.

"Well," The medic begins, his optics locked to the holoscreen. "That shouldn't be too complicated."

"What?" I inquire, trying to make sense of the images that I am looking at through the holoscreen - unfortunately, they are backwards.

"It's just a little misplaced wire!" RedAlert's voice seems filled with joy, or maybe something else. "I figured there would be a huge crack in the circuit board, guess it won't be so hard to fix after all." He taps my helm gently as he looks down into my ice blue optics that I am currently using to shoot daggers at him with.

"Touch my processor and see what I do to you," I hiss, staring into his light, playful blue optics with threatening gleams in my own.

A servoe is placed on my shoulder, spinning me around to face Springer. "Remember what Ultra Magnus said? No violence."

"Well, screw UM! Stupid autobot!" I hiss, brushing his servoe away before stomping off.

* * *

><p><em>"So, what do you want me to do?"<em>

_"Well, is there anyway you can rig her so she'll..." His voice drops to a whisper so I can't hear what the voice says._

_"Ha! You want me to bend someones will, Lockdown, by switching a few crossed wires? From what you have told me, she basically is a 'Con!"_

* * *

><p><em>"FireFly."<em>

_I online my optics and find I am back in that familiar black space. _

_And that voice that keeps tickling a part of my processor is speaking once more. "Who are you?"_

_"The game is over, FireFly." The voice calls, and after a second I realize that it belongs to a femme._

_"But-"_

_The world around me fills itself in, and I see two strange bots and two familiar little white mechs. They sit happily side by side, chattering quietly to each other. They keep looking at me with wary glances._

_"No buts! Magnum, we have had enough of this game of yours. It has gone too far this time! It is time to end it!" A neon green femme scolds, wagging a finger in my direction._

_"But, I-I," I stutter in an absolutely adorable voice. "M-mo-mommy, I thought you liked to p-play my g-game with me." I twiddle my thumbs in an attempt to distract myself._

_"Maggsy," One of the white younglings says, this one having black thighs while the other has red, that being one of the only distinguishing marks between the two twins. "I'll play wit you."_

_I giggle, laughing at my big brother's speech issues. "Prowlsie," I say, smiling brightly at him. "You are siwwy. You and Bluesy can't play; Only mommy and I can play. That's the rule."_

_Suddenly, I am picked up by a pair of red and blue arms. I spin around to see a familiar face of a mech. His blue optics peer at me over a facemask. "This is Magnum?" His deep voice inquires._

_"Hey, put Maggsy down!" Two young voices yell from below, but their cries are ignored._

_"Hush boys!" The neon green femme commands as she picks up the two younglings and walks off with them in one graceful series of movements._

_"Sorry, Optimus," A large black mech says, stepping forward from where he had stood beside the green femme. "Yup, that is __**THE**__ Magnum." The mech has a loving smile on his face as he stares at me._

_"Who are you?" I hiss at the blue and red mech, my voice sounding quite mature for my obvious lack in age._

_The mech holding me gives a slight chuckle. "She has her father's attitude, that is for sure." He hands me to the black mech who I quickly huddle up against. "Wish I could've met her sooner; and on better circumstances."_

_I look up at the black mech's helm as he nods. "I wish so, too, sir." The mech holds me so I am optic-level with him. "Now, Magnum. You did something very bad, so Optimus here is going to take you to where you can be safe."_

_'He means everyone else,' A feminine voice hisses into my mind. 'Do not go, Magnum! We still have a game to finish, remember!'_

_I shake my head at the mech. "No go; my games not done yet."_

* * *

><p>"Damn femme is bipolar or something," I hear Cliffjumper complain as I stroll leisurely into the rec room. "One second she is stabbing Springer and UM in the back, next thing she's crying in Springer arm, the she is blowing up bases in an attempt to kill them. And now she's all glad to be here, even though Prowl said-"<p>

I had crept up behind Cliffjumper, and now held my sword at his throat. "Say one more word, Cliff," I hiss into his audioreceptor. "And I may just introduce you to my little game." I hear a 'gulp' - because transformers can't really gulp - and then I feel an odd pain in my back. In seconds I am collapsed upon the floor, Cliff and Red looming over me. The next second I am engulfed in black once more. Damn sedative needles are pissing me off now!

* * *

><p><em>AN- Haha! Magnum/Crankshaft/Firefly obviously does not like sedative needles anymore. And who remembers who used a sedative needle in the story first!__** SHE DID**__! Karma's a bitch, huh, FireFly?_


	8. Love

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"FireFly," I hear a voice whisper. "Wake up."<p>

I online my optics and stare the green mech looking over me worriedly. He gives a sigh of relief as I pull myself into a sitting position, rubbing the side of my aching helm with my right servoe. "Next bot to stab me with a damn sedative needle," I hiss. "Is getting my ped so far up their aft that their great grandsparks will have aft pains!" Springer simply laughs at my threats. "What's so funny?"

"I was wondering how you'd react after waking up. We all had bets on how you'd react; I was right, of course." He gave me a 'thumbs up' - another primitive Earthling gesture - and a playful smile. "Red fixed your personality component, so we were all kind of anxious to see how you act now."

I glare at him, "I can't believe you guys were taking bets on me! And the fact that Red had the NERVE to actually operate on me WITHOUT my consent!" I cross my arms in frustration, and look at his optics as they seem to smile down at me. "What are you smiling at?"

"That amazing new paintjob of yours," His voice is brimming with emotions.

I look down and gasp. "You little glitch!" I hiss, glaring at my chassis where a new shiny red autobot sign sat. "You guys painted me, TOO? You guys really have no respect for my opinion, do you? For all you know, I could've liked that decepti-" I am silenced as I feel his smooth metal 'lips' press up against mine. I sit there shocked for a second before pushing him away gently. "**What the FRAG WAS THAT**?"

He simply replies with a light chuckle. "I didn't want to hear you say you liked that decepticon insignia."

"Well, maybe you could've done what any NORMAL bot would've done and just covered my mouth with a servoe instead of practically **raping** me!"

He laughs once more. "I definitely won that bet; Cliff said you would be like a raging fireball, but I told him you would over react to EVERYTHING. And of course, I am right."

"**I AM NOT OVER REACTING! YOU JUST RANDOMLY KISSED ME, WHY WOULDN'T I FREAK OUT**?"

He pulls me into a tight embrace, my head against his chest plate. "Because."

I try to push him away, but have no success AT ALL. "Is that seriously your only answer?" I inquire, sarcasm and distaste thick in my voice.

"What else should I say?" He replies, his voice curious and probing.

"Something any normal bot could comprehend," I grumble as I grudgingly - in truth, I want to, but Springer will never know that - wrap my arms around the green mech.

He snorts, "Since when are you normal?" His voice sounds teasing and mocking, but there is also a hint of something else.

Love? Does Springer love me?

"Well, apparently, I was made normal in my sleep, so HA!" I counter defiantly.

He laughs, "Do you really want to know why?"

"Haven't I already said I wanted to at least twice now?" I inquire, sarcasm thick in my voice once again.

"Fine," His voice is serious, which isn't too common with Springer. "Because I love you. And I know you love me, too."

I hate it when I'm right sometimes.

* * *

><p>I creep around the base, worshiping this time I have alone to think about earlier events. Certain events that just so happened to surprise me. And seeing as I've technically only been sane for about four Earth hours, I'm not too sure how smart it is to surprise me right now. But, then again, it IS Springer.<p>

Springer, what was going through your processor? Why did you choose now of all moments to confess your love for me? What was going through that thick green helm of yours?

"Hey! FireFly! Hold up! Wait for me, wait for me!" I hear all this said in about two milliseconds, signaling the arrival of none other than Blurr. The blue mech is instantly by my side, not even panting from the exhaustion anyone would feel from running so fast. "I heard about the operation! Congrats, congrats, congrats!"

I roll my optics, "Thanks, Blurr."

"Well, gotta go!" And as soon as he is there, he is gone. Typical Blurr.

I begin walking and thinking once more. Why does everyone expect me to be happy? I mean, I kind of am, but the fact that I didn't say to go ahead and do it, kind of disturbs me. I guess I'm just being paranoid, afraid that maybe they did more than they said they did. But, I have to trust these bots; they're my team, after all.

I pass by the rec room entrance and stop as I hear yelling. Two very familiar voices are in an argument.

"-she is a hazard to this whole team, Springer! She needs to be-"

"I won't let you get rid of her!"

"You may not have a choice in the matter, Springer!"

"I will have a choice! She is the one I love, unlike you, Prowl! Your own sister and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-Bluestreak would be so ashamed of-"

"I said, _**SHUT UP**_!"

"No! You need to hear this, whether you like it or-"

I hear a clang and a thud. "I said, shut. Up." The metallic growl reaches my audio receptor and I choose now to barge in the room. Sure enough, Springer lies on the ground, one servoe covering the side of his face while Prowl looms over him menacingly. "You don't know what Bluestreaker would do!"

"Prowl!" I yell at the mech, grasping his attention. "Blue sure as hell wouldn't have me put down like some deranged decepticon! And you know that!" I yell in frustration, holding back tears as I think of our dead brother. "How would mother or father react if they saw you right now?"

"They would say I'm right! That Blue and I were foolish when we tried to runaway with you, and we got what we deserved!" Prowl yells back, stepping towards me. "They were relieved when they thought you had died! Relieved! Doesn't that just make you wish that you really were dead, so that our parents were happy?"

I stare at him dumbfounded, "They really think I am dead?"

"Yes! They think you are dead! Why else would-"

"-dad attack me? I thought maybe he was just pissed about all those times I got away; thought maybe he didn't recognize me. Never once thought I was a different bot entirely." And after saying those words, I walk off.

* * *

><p><em>"Bluesy! Where are we goin'?" I yelled as one of the twins carried me in the arms in the dead of night.<em>

_"Prowl and I are gonna keep you safe," The mech replied. He was the equivalent of an fifteen year old on Earth at the time, while I was about the equivalent of a six or seven year old. "We won't let anything happen to you ever again."_

_"Blue, be quiet! We don't want them hearing us!" Prowl called from where he walked up ahead. " Or worse, 'Cons!"_

* * *

><p>That was the last thing Bluestreak had said to me. That was the last time anyone saw him. That was the last time, before recent events, I had seen Prowl.<p>

That was the worst decacycle of my life.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Who wants to guess the identity of FireFly, Prowl, and Bluestreaks' parents? Anyways, please REVIEW!  
><em>


	9. Before

_"Did I grow up according to plan?" -Simple Plan, Perfect_

**Chapter 9**

_"Prowl! Don't be so negative!" I chastised my older brother. "You know how Blue likes to worry about everything!"_

_Bluestreak laughed, "Mags, it's okay. No one will get us. Sunny and Swipes already scouted ahead; they said the coast couldn't be any clearer!" He gave me his classic smile that automatically swayed everyone to believe and or agree with him._

_I roll my optics, "Ok, Bluesy," I whispered. I nestled my helm in his chest cavity as he cradled me in his arms. I always felt safest around Blue; Prowl only wanted me to be able to protect myself, while Blue wanted to do all the protecting._

_Blue made a series of chirps and clicks in an attempt to comfort me, walking slowly around Prowl. The other mech was obviously deep in thought because he hadn't noticed it when Blue nonchalantly shoved him. I giggled as Prowl fell over, then snapping out of his stupor and giving a squeak of surprise. "Hey!" Blustreak and I both laughed, relishing the frown on the bot's face. "You two are TERRIBLE!"_

_"Calm down, Prowl," Blue says through his laughter. "We were only kidding with you."_

_Prowl frowned at us before simply getting up and walking around us. I rolled my optics as he leapt gracefully over a random pile of rubble. _

_"Stupid Ninjabot," I mumbled, receiving a laugh from my older brother._

_"He is an odd mech, but I don't think we'd like him any other way," Bluestreak stated, and I instantly accepted it as truth._

_"Blue," I asked timidly after a few seconds of waiting. "Can you put me down? Please?"_

_Blue froze, his grip on me tightening, before it relaxed and he nodded. He set me down gently and steadied me as I stood. "Be careful."_

_I rolled my optics, before nimbly jumping on top of a boulder, balancing on one ped. "I think I'll be fine, Bluesy."_

_Next thing I knew, Blue had me pinned to the floor. "Really?" His voice sounded odd, as if there was something wrong with him; but nothing ever went wrong with Blue. "If you would be fine, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Do you know I could've killed you if I wanted to? What if we ran into 'Cons, then what would happen? This is dangerous, Magnum. We can't play anymore, we have get serious. I know you're only a youngling, but you have to understand." He stood up, pulling me into his arms. "I don't want to lose you, Magnum. I know Prowl thinks you can defend yourself, but he forgets how young you are sometimes."_

_"Since when were you made my caretaker?" I grumbled, trying to wiggle my way out of Bluestreak's arms._

_"Since I decided you would be safer in mine and Prowl's care. Mother and father would just ship you off again," He mutters, scooping me up once more as he walks away._

_"Bluesy! Where are we goin'?" I yell as one of the twins carries me in the arms in the dead of night._

_"Prowl and I are gonna keep you safe," The mech replies. "We won't let anything happen to you ever again."_

_"Blue, be quiet! We don't want them hearing us!" Prowl called from where he walks up ahead. " Or worse, 'Cons!"_

_"Hey, guys! Over here!" I hear two voices yell simultaneously._

_I look up just in time to catch Bluestreak roll his optics, carrying me towards where two mechs wave eagerly from a warehouse. Prowl is already there, scolding the two who just ignore him as they scamper over and snatch me from Blue._

_"She is so CUTE!" A bright yellow one calls, practically suffocating me in his arms._

_"Why didn't you tell us your sister is so adorable?" The red, silver, and black one replies._

_"Um, would you kindly," I wiggle a little before my left servoe is free and I can hit the yellow bot's nerve point in his elbow. "Let me go!" I yell, as he drops me and I land crouching defensively._

_"What the hell?" The yellow mech yells, hopping around as Blue, Prowl and the red and silver mech laugh. "Who the decided it was okay to teach a youngling cyberninja techniques?" Prowl raises his hand through his laughter._

_It's good to see Prowl laugh; he is always too serious. He is always trying so hard to get yet another perfect score on some test. He has no understanding of the word fun. But, I guess that is just another reason we all love Prowl, because when he does laugh, it's one of the most beautiful things you could ever hear._

_But, like always, his laughter is soon interrupted as an explosion sends us all flying back._

* * *

><p>"FireFly! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" Some one is shaking me, trying to pull me from dreamscape.<p>

"Go away!" I reply, trying to force myself back into dreamscape to continue reliving that terrible memory, trying to see my brothers as I once knew them one last time. "I just want to see him one more time," I whisper, curling into a ball on my berth.

I'm suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, and I can immediately guess the culprit. Sure enough, the person begins to try and calm me and his voice confirms my suspicions.

"FireFly," Springer whispers. "Just online your optics, please. You can't stay in dreamscape forever. Please. It will all be okay when you online your optics," He carries on like this for a cycle or so, until I finally listen. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Bluestreak." I snuggle into his grasp, seeking comfort. "The last time I saw him was the day you found me. He was captured by 'Cons."

Springer continues to try and console me, and I find it quite comfortable just sitting hear with him. It remind me of when he used to sit with me when I would have a nightmare when I was younger. Springer has always been here for me, even after being stabbed in the back.

"Go back to sleep," Springer whispers as he releases me and gets up to leave.

I grab his servoe quickly. "Please stay." My voice sounds desperate, and it makes me want to slap myself for sounding even kind of nods, returning and lying down on the berth next to where I sit. He wraps his arms around me an pulls me down into his grasp. He pulls me close, our faces inches apart. "Now go to sleep." He says after placing a light kiss on my forehead.

I gladly comply, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Reunion

_"Truth is I am done pretending." - Gavin Rossdale, Love Remains the Same_

* * *

><p><em>AN- TIMESKIPNESSS! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Prowl and FireFly's father makes an appearance(again^^)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_**5 Earth Months Later**_

"Magnum- I mean, FireFly- UM said he needs ya' in the control room." Cliffjumper says as he walks into the recroom, immediately heading for the energon dispenser.

I stand up from my seat next to Springer who is chatting with RedAlert. I smile as he continues to talk to the medic, not yet noticing my absence. RedAlert rolls his eyes, and I give a silent chuckle as I exit the room and head towards the control room.

"UM?" I inquire as I enter the dimly lit room. The lights immediately brighten and I see UM looking at some schematics with another mech.

_Optimus Prime._

They both look up from the schematics and turn their attention to me. Ultra Magnus motions for me to come join them and I do so, but keep a safe distance from the autobot leader. They continue to stand there silently for another moment as I stand motionless by UM's side. Finally, Optimus decides to speak.

"This is FireFly?"

* * *

><p><em>"This is Magnum?"<em>

_"Yup, this is__** THE **__Magnum."_

* * *

><p>"Yessir, this is our newest recruit, designation: FireFly." Ultra Magnus replies giving me a gentle pat on one of my wings.<p>

"Which means you are really Magnum?" Optimus inquires, but his tone suggests that it is more of a rhetorical question.

Ultra Magnus nods, "Yes, sir."

Optimus eyes me skeptically before doing something I wouldn't quite expect from such a hardened bot: he smiles at me. "You've grow quite a bit, now haven't you? When had I last seen you? Oh yes, that time when Bluestreak had gotten hurt at training." He washes his smile away. "We had all thought you died that night. Ironhide and Chromia were-"

"Please don't say it, sir." I interrupt, my servoes clenched by my side and shaking as I try to keep myself in check. "I have just recently gained my sanity, and it's already threatened to leave me once. Please don't tempt it away again by telling me what I already know."

"Fire-" Ultra Magnus begins to scold, but Optimus stops him.

"It's ok, Ultra Magnus." He says, his optics locked on me. "I understand."

"Thank you, Optimus," I mumble.

He nods before turning his gaze down to the schematics for some type of machine that rest on the table. "We would greatly appreciate it if you would look back over these plans. Ultra Magnus says that you have quite an adept skill for planning, so I hoped you could go back over these and work out any possible kinks."

I nod before looking down at the holographic projections, ones loaded with complex equations and diagrams. I immediately begin double-checking each and every inch of mathematical processes on the holoscan, while Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime go off to the side to chat. I quickly amp up the frequency that my audio receptors are picking up to try and listen in.

"...Hide didn't even know she was still online. He tried to force me to allow him to come see her."

"That sounds exactly like Ironhide."

"He literally went and shot a hole in the wall when he found out who he had attacked that time. Although, he was ever so slightly angry," The two voices chuckles. "When he found out she had known the whole time, and had always gone to great lengths to cause damage to him."

Another series of metallic chuckles.

"Our team raised her to always go for their arms master. Then, you take out the medic, scout, and anyone else."

"Well, that was always what she did. I always wondered where she was taught such tactics because whenever we would fight, she always left as much damage in her wake as any 'Con... Or a Wrecker. And she often fought much like you do, so I had suspicions that she was maybe a traitor, but not an actual member of your team."

"Well, she is. And we will always be glad to have her."

I finally finish the last problem, and make all the necessary changes while they continue to chat. "Sirs," I say, getting their attention. "I have made all the necessary adjustments. Would you two like to double-check?"

They both walk back over and examine my changes. "Good job," Ultra Magnus praises.

"Yes; with your changes it should run at about three times it's previous capacity, correct?" Optimus asks, and I feel as if someone just hit me with a block of titanium.

I nod, "Y-yessir." I point to a specific equation on the schematics, "I simply multiplied this by the descriminant, and then..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, there," Springer greets as he comes up behind me and I jump. "Still as jumpy as ever," He teases as I turn around and playfully slap him.<p>

"I have to always be on guard with you around, Springer," I retort, giving him a crooked smile. "Did you make it through the morning without me?"

"Yes, but it was torment!" He complains, pulling me into a hug. "You so owe me."

"Oh really?" I inquire, looking up at him with an all-knowing expression on my face.

"Yup!" His tone is chipper, "So, I think you should come train with me."

I roll my eyes. The two favored activities of the Wreckers, other than going to battle, were training and then getting drunk. I'm glad he chose training, I am not really in the mood for drinking. "Fine," I reply. "But, don't you start complaining when I kick your ass for the umpteenth time."

"Oh, we shall see, Ninjabot, we shall see!" He challenged before running of towards the training room.

"You cheat!" I yell, before transforming and flying over his head, thankful that I am not the biggest fighter jet ever, just an F-18 raptor.

"And you say I cheat!" He calls back from where he had stopped to pout.

I transform in midair, doing a nice little flip before landing in a defense crouch. "No, I just use my resources wisely. I smirk before dashing towards the room once more.

* * *

><p>I duck under his arm and quickly punch him hard in the abdomen, sending him toppling backwards. The big green mech sits there in a daze for a second before I walk over and extend a hand -Earth term for a servoe- to help him up. He gives me a pained grin, clutching his torso with one hand and grabbing my hand with his other. I start to pull him up, but suddenly find myself lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around me and a wonky grin painted on his face.<p>

"Why, hello there, Ninjabot," He says, his voice teasing.

I roll my optics before giving him a quick kiss and getting up out of his grasp. He stands up also, that one servoe having returned to his torso once more. "You are going to get us in trouble one day, you know that right?" I tease, grasping his other servoe in one of mine and pulling him towards Medbay to have him looked at.

He groans, "You're the one who keeps insisting on going to Medbay. Maybe, just this one time, we could stay away from good ole' Red and, I don't know, have a little fun?" He suggests and I immediately fight the urge to slap him for being so blunt.

"C'mon, we are going to see RedAlert and that's tha..." My voice trails off as I stop to see several other mechs and a few humans crowded into Medbay.

I can name all of those present: RedAlert, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Major Lennox, his odd friend Epps, Prowl and...

"No," I say, everyone's attention suddenly on me and Springer. "Nope, this is NOT going to happen. Not today." I trudge begrudgingly away, Springer in tow as a single voice catches my ear.

"Magnum!"

I whip around to see a big black mech, his optics displaying many emotions that I had cut myself off from about 13 vorns ago. He walks forward slowly, and Springer immediately steps in front of me defensively. This causes a growl to come from the mech, one I had heard many times now. "Move, that is** MY **sparkling you are trying to keep me from, and unless you want my ped up your aft, I'd move." Ironhide hisses.

Springer looks at me, then back at Ironhide before moving away. "If I think you are about to hurt her, I **WILL** step between you once more." Springer growls back, causing me to smirk.

"I'll be just find, Spring, don't you worry," I reassure my... Well, I'm not too sure what Springer is to me anymore. I turn my attention back to Ironhide, whom is currently eyeing me curiously. "So, you found out, eh?"

He nods, "But, how? The bond was-"

"Severed. I know, I severed it." I interrupt, "I thought I was going to die. The only reason I'm still alive is because Ultra Magnus and Springer found me."

"You shouldn't've severed the bond. I could've found you, and none of that," He motions with a single servoe to my no longer so new Seeker body, "Would have happened. If Bluestreak and Prowl hadn't-" His voice begins to fill with anger before I step forward, now our faces are mere feet apart.

"Say another word against Bluestreak or Prowl," I hiss. "And Springer might just have to pull me off of you. Those two are the BEST brothers I could've asked for! Prowl may be an ass now, but he was good to me then! Unlike you and mother, shipping me off the second something goes wrong!" I'm practically screaming this as Springer grabs me under my wings, knowing that to be my weak spot, and pulls me back.

"FireFly, it's okay," Prowl says as he steps out of Medbay having heard me defending him and Blue. "Let him say what he wants. I was a terrible brother, and deserve any scolding he sees fit. It's my fault Blue died and you almost did." Prowl tilts his head forward in guilt, "I take the blame for everything, Father."

Ironhide looks between where I am held back by Springer and where Prowl hangs his head in shame, confused about what to do. Finally, Optimus and the others exit the Medbay too.

"Ironhide, old friend," Optimus begins, stepping to the mech and resting a servoe on one of his shoulders. "Be happy two of your sparklings are with you once more. Let us celebrate." Prime smiles and I can't help but do the same.

"I'm game," I add, Springer releasing me and stepping around me, only to grab my servoe in his.

"If FireFly is up for it, so am I."


	11. The Blue Seeker

_"Everything falls apart, Even the people who never frown eventually break down." -Linkin Park, Pushing Me Away_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Cliff, I seriously do NOT think FireFly needs any high grade," Springer chuckles as I glare at him. "She is already high strung enough-"

"I am NOT high strung!" I huff, crossing my arms over my chassis in indignation.

"Trust me, babe, you can be pretty damn high strung when you wanna be," Springer seems to tease, taking some high grade for himself and a plain old energon cube for me. "And we don't want to get your processor too worked up, now do we?"

I process what he says before nodding in agreement, taking the energon from him and drinking it slowly.

The Rec Room was buzzing with life, everyone was up and doing _**SOMETHING**_. Not a single human or Autobot was bored in the slightest. A slight buzz emanates from everyone, a buzz of happiness. Even Optimus Prime looks excited, and that's something that was rather rare.

I feel Springer's fingers intertwine with mine as he grabs my servoe in his. I look up to see him looking right at me, that look in his optics once more. I immediately take a step to my side, "Spring, I AM NOT going to dance."

"Please-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine."

"N- Wait, what?" I can feel confusion seeming to cloud my optics as I look him over real quick. Springer _**NEVER**_ gives up so easily. Never.

He nods, "If you don't want to dance, I won't make you." But, then that smirk takes over once more. "I have a feeling you won't have a choice, tho-"

Everything and everyone goes flying backwards as an explosion erupts from above. Springer goes crashing into a wall, and I collide with him. I yelp quite loudly as my oh so sensitive wings hit the green mech, pain shooting through me.

Then, I hear two more yelps. But, the voice can't belong to an Autobot, they're to clean cut.

"Lennox! Epps!" I hear Ironhide yell before I can see his cannons pulsing through the dust.

Oh Primus. Lennox and Epps are getting taken by Decepticons. Oh Primus, no.

* * *

><p><em>I yelp as I am thrown backwards into a wall of titanium and a jolt of pain goes through my small frame. I crumple to the ground as I hear some bot land where our group had once stood. I try desperately to keep my optics online before I hear that disturbing cackle. As soon as that sound hits my audio receptors, I don't have to try because my optics are online and alert.<em>

_A large red and blue mech, one I can identify to be a Seeker because of the wings protruding from it's back, looms above me before it's servoe reaches out and snatches me up. I yelp once more as he dangles me by my right arm, jerking it out of it's socket. He holds me in front of his faceplate and cackles once more as I send a frustrated growl his way._

_"So, this is the little insane Autobot who is to join the Decepticon ranks." He cackles at the end of this as two more seekers land beside him, a blue one and a black one._

_"Heh, she's kinda cute, Starscream, don'tcha think?" The black one inquires, poking me and receiving another hiss._

_"Definitely cute, bu-" The blue one begins, but is interrupt as a shot is fired at his faceplate._

_"Put my sister down!" I hear Bluestreak call._

_"Blue!" I cry out, glad I'm not alone. I look around and soon spot him, and am not surprised to see Prowl right beside him, his own mini plasma cannon loaded. "Prowl!"_

_"Hey!" Two voices cry in unison. "Don't forget us!" I wiggle a little to see the two twins standing a little off to Prowl and Blue's left._

_"Ha!" The Seeker holding me laughs, as do the others. "Your sister is going to go where she belongs, the Decepticon base. And there is nothing you can- OW!" The red and blue Seeker yelps as I hit one of his nerve points in his wrist with my left servoe._

_Unfortunately, I forgot that I would then be dropped and I would thus fall to my death. Oops._

_"Gotcha!" Bluestreak yells as he catches me at the last second. "Stay lo-" His voice is cut off as he is grabbed from behind by the blue mech whose faceplate he shot at._

_"So," The blue mech hisses, everyone stick still in fear or anticipation. "You decided to try and play hero. Well, guess what!" He yells at Bluestreak, his null Ray pointed at Blue's right temple. "Playing hero is not only going to get you killed, but the rest of your gang as well. Tell Primus I said Hi."_

_And there is a single shot that resounds through out the area, right before I fall to the ground once more. My bond to my brother goes empty as I hear Prowl yell his name in desperation._

_"Bluestreak!"_

* * *

><p>"-FireFly! C'mon femme, snap out of it!" My optics online to a frustrated Red Alert who repeatedly snaps two fingers together in front of my face, like an Earthling would.<p>

"Red? W-where's Epps and Lennox? What's going on? Where's Springer? W-"

"You need to get out there and help! You're our only flyer, and the guys are out there taking quite a pounding! So, get your processor on straight! Springer needs you!" RedAlert yells, knowing exactly what to say to make me get out there and fight.

And, sure enough, I quickly stand up before running and jumping up, transforming, then taking off. (_A/N- Remember when she first did this? It was in the prologue when she was fighting Ironhide! Gosh, does this sure bring back some good/bad memories lol_)

* * *

><p>I locate them a few miles south of where we hid the Axalon in the woods, at a cliff over looking the ocean. There is a fierce battle going on between the Wreckers and our visitors from NEST and a bunch of Decepticons that decided to show up now. I locate-<p>

Starscream. Not the same colors, but I would recognize that cackle anywhere.

-where he floats idly over the battle, Lennox and Epps tight in his grasp.I fly up next to him, and transform, not bothering to talk. We both float idly, looking down upon the battle beneath us.

"So, FireFly," Starscream begins. "Or would you rather be called Crank? Or Magnum perhaps?" He chuckles. "Do you plan on trying to save these humans like your brother tried to save you all those vorns ago?"

I growl, "You don't have your goons to stop me." As Starscream turns to face me, his optics seem to widen as he finds my own null ray maybe an inch from the area between his red optics. "Now, you will hand me the humans, or I will blow your processor out the back of your helm."

Starscream's optics flicker slightly, but he holds out the servoe containing Lennox and Epps towards me. I smirk and grab the two men from his hold.

And suddenly find myself, in the grasp of a blue jet. He has one of his null rays pointed to my temple.

"Remember me?"

* * *

><p><em>AN-** GAH! NO!** Anyways, next chapter is the big battle that has to happen in every story, so I may take awhile to write it because I take my battle scenes__** VERY **__seriously. As if you can't tell this from the few mini spats I put in here . But, those, my dear readers, are nothing compared to what happens next chapter! And I hope you guys remember that chapter with the odd dreams she had! the first one is __**VERY**__ important in the next few chapters! So, Review please! Tell me how excited you are for what will happen!_


	12. Traitorous Light

"When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight. It ends tonight..." -The All-American Rejects, It Ends Tonight

Chapter 12

All of my systems seem to freeze at the voice. This voice... This voice was the last one to speak before Bluestreak was killed. Which could mean only one thing...

"Thundercracker," I hiss, trying desperately to open my long unused Wrecker comm. link.

::Hey, Cliffjumper! Shoot this damn 'Con already!:: Springer calls over the comm. link.

::I'm on my way, chill!::

::Springer!:: I call through my comm., desperately trying to wiggle out of Thundercracker's grip now. ::I hope you still have your extra alt. mode, because I'm in a tight spot up here!::

::On my way.::

I let a sight of relief escape me, but too soon. I feel a pulsing heat begin to rise at my right temple, and I feel as if my spark just sank. The world seems to slow as I try desperately to squirm out of Thundercracker's grasp, the sounds of the battle below completely fading behind his cackles. My left ped flails back, desperately trying to connect with the pressure point below his knee. Unfortunately, I'm no longer a mini bot, but a Seeker, so my size is contradicting my usual escape modes.

I close my optics as I lean my helm to the opposite side, readying for the fatal blow. I offline my optics, grinding my teeth together as he presses the null Ray back to my temple, growling a familiar phrase: "Tell Primus I said hi."

And, suddenly time is back to normal as I go crashing to the ground, a heavy weight forcing me down. I hear the sound of laser fire overhead, and a frustrated snarl. I online my optics to see worry filled blue optics gazing into my own, merely inches from my faceplate. I immediately smile at the realization of who my savior is, and the worry seems to be deluded slightly.

"Just in time, Springy," I say as he stands and helps me up. "Though, you were cutting it a little close."

He smirks, giving my servo a light squeeze before running back off into the battles taking place on the ravaged cliff. He immediately goes to help Cliff take care of the 'Con better known as Shockwave. The two bots unload several volleys of missiles upon him, only to be blown back by a shot of Shockwave's supreme plasma cannon to the ground before them sends the two flying backwards to the treeline.

I turn to check out how others are doing as Springer and Cliffjumper get back into battle. I do a quick loo over at them all and find this: Blurr racing circles around Blitzwing, whose faceplate is switching like it never had before. The disoriented 'Con continues to make desperate swipes and slices at the speedy blue mech, but like everyone else before him, fails miserably. It's actually kind of funny.

Farther to the west, a battle I'd never thought I would live to see is taking place. Ultra Magnus is helping the supposedly 'almighty' Optimus Prime in a battle against none other than Megatron himself. The two actually seem to have him pretty good, neither of them really marred or injured as badly as the founder of the Decepticons. It almost looks promising.

Then, I turn to my right a little, and feel an odd protectiveness come over me. Both Ironhide and Prowl are fighting two of the three Decepticon Seekers, Starscream and Skywarp, and it isn't looking too good. Prowl has a nicely sized gash over his chestplate that crosses from his left shoulder to his right. Ironhide is even worse, appearing to have take a good portion of the beating from all the energon dripping off of his angered form. Even covered in wounds, the two are still holding their own pretty well.

I look over to see Bumblebee rushing away with Major-captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps, and would breathe a sigh of relief if I could. But, this battle was still far from over.

And just as this thought crosses my mind, maybe thirty seconds after Springer had come to my rescue, I go crashing to the ground once more. This time, Thundercracker slams his fist in to my faceplate, and I swear my nasal plasting broke. My already sore wings seem to scream in pain as the collide with the hard ground. A similar scream echoes from my voccoder, curdling the blood- fleshie energon- of everyone around. I feel his clenched servo collide with my faceplate once more before my training kicks in.

Before his fist can make contact with my face once more, my own servo darts toward him, one of my handy dandy- Earth phrase- sedative needles dispensing itself from the hidden compartment on my forearm. The needle grazes his arm as he leaps off of me, stumbling back a little. I slowly pull myself into a standing position, wiping a little stream of energon from my metallic 'chin'- another Fleshie term. I lift my head after examining the small amount on my servo, and smirk at the Seeker who now appears to be on the defensive.

"Now," I say, my smirk not only embedded in my faceplate, but also in my tone of voice. "What was it you wanted me to do?" I lunge towards him, skidding to a halt before going after the fleeing blue f-22 raptor. "Say hello to Primus?" I leap forward before transforming and taking off as well, flying close to him. "Why don't you just do so yourself?" He banks hard to the left, practicaly flying upside down in his attempt to dodge the heat-seeking missiles I launch at him. Both of the missiles and myself follow him, chasing him out over the ocean as he deploys a few flares to try and distract the inbound ammunitions.

His fancy lights don't fool me, though, and I speed up in pursuit, breaking the sound barrier with eloquent ease. He does a barrel roll to the right in yet another attempt to lose me, but fails to realize that anything he can do, I can, too. A few shots are fired at both of us from the ground, where our two teams decide to help out. Unfortunately, my teammates have terrible aim.

After a few shots, both Thundercracker and I are spewing smoke and have to head to the cliff before crashing. Seeing as I was closer to the cliff in the first place, I end up in front of the blue Seeker. This does not work to my advantage because a few missiles are immediately fired at my rear thrusters. I start to gradually lose altitude, before one last shot sends me crashing into the cliff, just barely missing Optimus and Ultra Magnus' fight.

I transform slowly, shaking dirt and grass off. I feel a sharp pain in my right wing, and look to find a hole clean through it. I give a low growl. My poor wings are always getting hurt!

"Firefly, watch out!" Cliffjumper calls somewhere behind me, causing me to flick my scanners on quickly. I spin around, right arm quickly being replaced by my favored Cybertronian steel blade. It makes contact with Thundercracker's left side of his torso, cutting into it with ease. He holes in pain, and his plasma pistol collides with my faceplate, successfully sending me backwards.

And directly into the middle of Prime and Ultra Magnus' fight with Megatron.

I hastily dodge Ultra Magnus' (hopefully) unintentional strike with his almighty warhammer. Optimus seems to stagger a little in his assault on Megatron as Thundercracker joins my little game of deadly Monkey in the middle. The five of us desperately try to avoid our allies, all the while trying to land a hit on one of our enemies. Unfortunately, still being considerably smaller than the others, I often have to try harder to dodge strikes. Thankfully, I payed close attention to all of Prowl's lessons when I was little.

I let out a pained cry as Megatron's deadly blade slices into my right shoulder strut and wing, almost causing me to offline at the sheer amount of pain it causes. The decepticon leader smirks, then speaks, "How does that feel, traitor?" His other arm swiftly shifts to his plasma cannon as he positions it in front of his spark. "You should've died with Lockdown. Like a true sparkmate would've."

Time seems to slow as I feel his gun begin to heat up in anticipation against the chestplates that cover my spark casing. I offline my optics in a silent show of acceptance, understanding that his statement is painfully true. I am a traitor. All I have done is betray those who love me, this is just what the fleshlings- no, _**humans**_would call karma. As I prepare for the final blow, I send out a message to all my comrades.

::I'm glad to have finally found the light.::

"Magnum! No!"

I hear the familiar blast of a plasma cannon, and feel my self forced backwards, but realize something crucial. There is no pain. I online my optics, and gaze out a pained cry at the sight. Every single 'Bot and 'Con is frozen as they stare at the same thing.

Prowl, a hole blown clean through his spark, standing directly where I once had, a steady stream of energon trickling down from his 'mouth'. Megatron even seems stunned, clearly not expecting someone to actually save the traitor. Everyone hears Prowl's dying words, ones uttered in our own language, and those who understand them feel their sparks break.

"I'm coming, Bluestreak and Jazz."

And, as he finally collapses onto the soft, ravaged Earth beneath him, both my father and I lose it.

"Prowl!" We cry simultaneously, each of us charging forward at the treacherous silver mech. Both Cliffjumper and Springer manage to pin down Ironhide, struggling a little. Ultra Magnus tries to make a swipe for me, but I kick in my boosters just in time to escape his grasp. I pull back a fist, ready to slam it into Megatron's faceplate when some grabs me from behind, spinning me around swiftly.

And, there is yet another pained cry that echoes louder than any I have ever heard, resounding from every Autobot but myself, my back facing the situation.

"_**OPTIMUS!**_"

Oh, dear Primus, I think as the grip on me loosen and I begin to see decepticons flying away. Please, don't be true! Please! Not Prowl and Prime! I turn, and there before me lies both the bodies of my Commander-in- chief and my only remaining sibling. Both permanently offline.I collapse onto my hands and knees, completely floored by how these mechs had so easily sacrifice themselves. For me. The one femme who had tried to kill them on multiple occasions.

* * *

><p>I don't how long I stay in this position, stuck in a trance-like state. The only thing that finally pulls me out is Springer, his gentle words sneaking their way to the forefront of my processor."Firefly, c'mon back now. I need you. Ironhide needs you. Ultra Magnus needs you. It'll be okay, just come back."<p>

I finally reply to his pleas, looking into the faceplate of the mech kneeling beside me before throwing my arms around him and pulling him close, lubricant tears slipping out of my optics as I cry for all that has been lost, just to save me. All that has been given up for me, a crankshaft.

Springer forces us to stand, holding me steady as the sun sets on the horizon, some decepticons still in sight. "So," Springer murmurs subconsciously. "This is how it ends."

I look at the bot through sad optics. I shake my head no, then confirm it out loud. "It can't end like this." I pull myself out of Springer's embrace and head to the motionless body before us. I kneel down beside the red and blue mech, a pained cry sounding from my vocal processor as the reality of it all hits me. I turn to see the decepticons fleeing, or just leaving a battle that can't continue. "This_** CAN'T**_ end this way!" I yell, before turning to the cliff that over looks the ocean that the decepticons' glee filled shadows dance upon. I run forward and launch myself off the cliff, aware of the rocks below, but not quite caring that I can't fly in my current state.

"FireFly! NO!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm BACK! And... __**GAH! I DID IT AGAIN!**__ Kevyn, I blame you!_

_Kevyn: Mags, it isn't my fault that you can't end a story happily._

_Mags: :(…. It's not yet over though! There is still the epilogue! And the sequel, "A Flame Extinguished." Keep your optics- I mean eyes open!_

_Kevyn: Review! Tell us how sad or epic that was. Unfortunately, Mags had a little trouble with this battle scene. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly did!_

_Both: Please Review! And don't be afraid to be slightly critical of the battle scene!_

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_


	13. Little Peek into the future

"This is to all of us." -Thriving Ivory, Angels on the Moon

Epilogue

_6 Earth Years Later(Random Dash of Third Person POV)_

"Prime, you're needed-" Springer begins as he walks into the current Autobot commander-in-chief's quarters.

"Springer, I know. I'll be right there!" The other 'Bot snaps at him, the harsh tone matching a frustration in bright blue optics. The look eases as Springer shows his hurt on his faceplates. "Listen, Springer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really stressed right now with everything."

"It'll be okay." Springer states matter-of-factly. "The worst of it all ended years ago."

"But... Springer, I still feel responsible for their deaths."

Springer steps toward his leader, his own green paint adding a nice contrast to the glossy black as he pulls his comrade into a hug. "There was nothing you could've done that you haven't already done." He holds on tightly to the black transformer, comfort flooding from him through a bond to the other. "You had to get yet another spark transplant in the process. Remember?" He teases.

There's a chuckle from the femme in his arms. "Springy, because of you I will never forget it."

"Good. Now, time to go talk to Ultra Magnus, isn't it?"

"Fine," She groans, wiggling from his grasp. "Love you, Springer."

"Love you too, Mags."

_A/N:AAHHH! HOW SWEET! Can you guess who the new prime is? And the first person to say Ultra Magnus is going to get shanked! By me, not the sadist Kevyn! _

_Anyways... Pleas review! And remember to keep an eye out for the sequel!_

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_


End file.
